Through A Looking Glass Darkly
by lazarus wolf
Summary: COMPLETED Morrigan has returned to Thedas - beloved son - arch demon - in tow. The rise of Cormak and Lilith Cousland - Emperor of Thedas, and Apostate Mistress Overlord of the Chantry. SEQUEL TO "WILDE HEART". (though I started this before it's prequel) different style.
1. Mirror Mirror

IN THE BEGINING...

There was an old saying, here, "be careful the wishes of your flesh be not confused with the desire of your heart; for that way lies self deceit, madness, sadness, and ruin.' The High Tevinter had taught it himself to his acolytes, the very mages who now dragged the Raven haired beauty through the glowing Eluvian... if only he had not been so arrogant in his power, so lustful toward his ambitions, and so hateful of his social betters, they all may have been spared the fate he sealed when he shattered its frame, and let the jagged shards of it's glass stay on the stone floor. But then... he was a Tevinter.

Her rumored beauty was a profound understatement, the raven haired lover of the Hero of Ferelden was radiant; and once she was properly relieved of any blessed jewelry, and enchanted garments, would be properly humble before him, her soon to be lord and master. He would, of course, take his pleasures with her, but after they were sated, the deal with her mother, Ashabellena, could be struck. Soon true power would be his, and the very magister of Tevinter would bow to him.

First things first, her unveiling. They brought her to him.

She spat at him as he kissed her. (Such passion, he would enjoy braking her will.)

He wiped her spit from his face, then licked it from his hand. "You were hard to find Malificar," he said as he caressed her cheek, then let his fingers descend down her long, slender neck, then slowly removed her necklace.

"Traitor," she said with a predatory smile as they slowly stripped her enchanted robes and rings from her curvaceous body.

He gazed approvingly at her breasts, and smiled, "you have had a child; he favored you, good, your mother will be pleased... rack and bind her."

Morrigan lay on the rack as they strapped her to it, "The right wrist is a little loose," she said with a grin as a young, female mage stepped to her bound wrist and cut deep.

"You won't find it funny when we're done bleeding you and bring your mother to push you from your own body, and send you into the fade to face the wrath of all the divine beings you so callously mistreated," the young female mage sighed.

Morrigan smiled, "Divine beings? OH the demons? the Abominations... right, I must be in Tevinter. Goody. That would explain a lot." She smiled and sighed as the mage drew her blood into a vial, till she spilled some on her index finger - a drop.

"Brave words...," the female mage began, then grimaced, then winced in pain... then screamed in agony.

Morrigan grinned malevolent, "Did you spill some?."

The female mage removed her hand from Morrigan's wrist, the flesh melting from the bone as if soaked in acid. The mages blood seeped from out of her.

Morrigan laughed and snapped her restraints effortlessly. "Thank you for that, I haven't had a good bleeding in years. You pompous ass, you genuinely think you 'found' me? Typical Tevinter, thinking he controls providence, he alone can mold fate. I'm here by design, one greater than either yours... or mine; to bring something this world needs desperately... change. More specifically, hope, and the only chance it has against the arrogance of your kind. I was wondering how I was to return, my mate left me without telling me he was leaving, I had no chance to go with him... my Eluvian was rendered powerless; so, you have my thanks for your timely 'rescue'. As for the affliction your female acolyte is being eaten by... a gift from my 'child' keeps mommy safe - wanna taste?"

The female mages's hand was now a bubbling stump.

"You might want to put something on that," Morrigan said, "Try humility."

The high Tevinter stepped forward, cut his palms and fired huge balls of flame at Morrigan who simply winked. He gripped his wrists as his hands caught fire, his robes consumed as the fire balls vanished.

"Is that all you can do?" Morrigan said with an air of irritability as she stepped over the convulsing body of the female mage as her arm melted away. "I don't want to kill you Tevinters, I like you, really I do: magic ruling the world, mortals as cattle, blood magic, tacky robes, sexual assault, sexual ambiguity, pissing off an absolute diety, good fun. I don't want to end it, but I got a hot date, with destiny, and my boy needs to see his father, so... the mirror."

"It is ruined," the high Tevinter said laughing, "your infant is lost to you!"

"Blood," Morrigan went on, as if he never uttered a word, "is that what I need for this repair? What am thinking... Tevinter - of course it is. Let's see, seven Tevinter mages."

"You don't have the skills!" The high Tevinter roared, "ready minions!"

Morrigan smiled, "Your right... I don't. My 'infant', however." She closed her eyes and smiled , then whispered softly to an image in her mind, "Blood darling, they have more than enough."

The floor shook gently as the shards of the Eluvian jumped upon it, then rose and swirled about in a vortex of unimagined ferocity, a tornado came alive, centered on Morrigan who smiled and closed her eyes as only the High Tevinter shielded himself in a force globe; the others were eviscerated (gutted) alive, skinned alive, then drawn and quartered, and finally liquified in one huge red, sticky cloud that slammed into the shattered Eluvian's frame, instantly mending it. The glass glowed black-red as the liquid mass covered it, and he entered through it: four feet tall, five years old, seething with power, Cormack Cousland.

The Tevinter laughed - nervously - but loudly. "YOU JEST!" He coughed, then whistled, and in walked two emaciated elven slaves. "I'll let them play with you boy." He cut the slaves throats. The bodies of the two slaves convulsed, then contorted in agony as they transformed into massive abominations. He stared at Morrigan as the two great beasts advanced on her son, smirking.

Morrigan smiled back politely, "If that is how you want to die," she said indifferently as she dressed.

"Do it," Cormack said.

The Tevinter turned to the boy in meer curiosity, then gaped in terror.

"They want to play with you," Cormack said with a sigh of disappointment.

"Cormack?," Morrigan called happily to her son, " help mommy find her jewelry."

"Ok mommy," he said unhappily, and somberly strode to his mother as the two massive beasts advanced on their former master.

The High Tevinter drank pure Lyrium and cut his cauterised wounds - another lesson he'll never teach: NEVER make tortured and starved slaves... ABOMINATIONS! - Too late he learned this vital truth, and understood another - Cormack could free the weak, and enslaved minds of anyone, or anything - and bend it to his own; even demons and abominations - maybe even dragons and Darkspaw- .

They tore his throat out... then they really hurt him.

First, they tore his jaw from his face. His tongue wagged uselessy for a moment before it was ripped out by the root.

Morrigan stopped to watch as the Tevinters eyes told the story of his silent hell, the only sounds came from his body... a symphony of long, slow, sharp, wet, SNAPS as they snapped his ribs off.

Then they found his genitals.

The next sounds were worse... CHEWING - the Tevinter had fed them after all. His flesh... his living flesh was being consumed. And his eyes... it warmed her heart to see such justice. Truly it did.

"I found the ring, the one like daddy's."

Morrigan cheered her son, and held him to her breast. "My good boy!"

Cormack hugged his mother as she nuzzled him in her bosom, "Mommy, will we go see daddy now?"

"Yes darling," she said and covered her son with adoring kisses, "I was having so much fun watching you play now. You are such a good boy. Hey! what say we go get something sweet to eat before we see daddy? I can't wait to tell him how good you got along with those nice Abominations."

"Ok! Hey, do you think we'll see grandma?"

"Oh, I dearly hope so," Morrigan sneered, "I truly, truly do."

Change had come to Tevinter, and if it were as smart as it thought it was, the imperium would leave the pair alone, or drop to its knees before them.


	2. The Healer

The lovely young, raven haired woman and her equally sweet little boy had seemed pleasant, polite, and had been innocently seeking a special new treat from a vendor on the main promenade: cream made from sugar, and cows milk as well as a special ingredient fond in Tevinter - iced lyrium. It was a wonderful sunny day, full of promise; they hadn't even been harassed about the blood on her dress. Cormack loved being out in the open space, and respectfully watched as the mage's demonstrated their 'great powers' over the earthly plane. He made no attempt to diminish their abilities and was being politely appreciative of the their respective art; truth was the boy was enjoying the magic tricks, except one... The 'healer'.

The Tevinter had no cause to do it, to hurt and humiliate the elf girl, but that was the point, he did it because he could - even without cause. The poor slave girl had no choice, no recourse, and no voice to keep down as he scarred her naked flesh, then healed her, then scarred her again with flaming whips; and this he did in a public square to show his' healing' skills. He was a great healer, he could heal - completely - even cauterised wounds: still, it was an embarrassing humiliation, and unimaginably agonizing to the elf girl, and completely needless. but the laws of Tevinter were specific on ownership of slaves, and their treatment. Everything was permitted so long as it didn't interfere with the running of the day operations of commerce, or injured any other citizens, or in any way was seen as an embarrassment to the Imperium.

The laws in Tevinter were equally very specific on dueling: once a mage challenged another, and won; (regardless of who 'drew' first, or in how many pieces the looser lay,) all the property of the defeated went to the victor, even the slaves, even the blood and body of the defeated.

"Go on Darling," Morrigan said softly to her son, "slap the silly man in the face and laugh loud. It'll be fun."

"Ok mommy," Cormack said happily, and slapped the Tevinter across the square; cracking the wall of the chantry as the mage put up his shield.

"Whore!," the Tevinter screamed after retrieving his lower jaw and re-attaching it, "Your brats lucky I'm merciful."

"Afraid of a child?" another mage asked, which prompted laughter from the crowd

"Thats no child," the Tevinter muttered, and cut his palms, "fine malificar, lose your 'child'!" The earth around Cormack opened up, and huge spiked, solid earth masses formed around him, and threatened to skewer his tender young flesh.

Cormack looked up at them and smiled as they melted into mud.

The Tevinter staggered back as Cormack simply looked at him, waved his arms in his direction, and the mud spewed at him full force; it slammed him once more into the chantry wall; only this time without his shield. This was followed by no big surprise... an instant rage demon transformation.

"Yeah!" Cormack cheered to the astonishment of the surrounding mages, all of who were shielded.

The rage demon glided toward the boy.

"Darling," Morrigan said happily, "let's see if he can heal himself."

"Yes!," Cormack cheered, then stared at the encroaching Rage demon.

Mage in essence or not, the Tevinter had surrendered his will to his passions, his rage, and had become a mindless slave to them. He was now a puppet of Cormack; as surely as any darkspawn had been, when Cormack had been the arch-demon.

Morrigan had needed to train Cormack since birth to control his considerable powers; not so much the mind control, and control of the elements, but his Alpha high dragon nature - his god-like physical strength, and prowess.

Cormack could kill anything with a reasonably hard punch, or shout. Morrigan needed to teach him to control his power, and not get killed by accident. It took both time and power, but she had done it.

Cormack looked at the whipping post.

The Rage demon obeyed, and layed on the post - whimpering.

The boy didn't even try. He swung the flaming whips around and down casually... and cut the Rage demon into four cauterised chunks.

The Elf girl kissed Cormack's cheek, "thank you... master."

"No, your free," Morrigan said to the elf, "Now go before you bore me."

"Thank you," the elf said softly, "I'll tell all my people about what you have done for me, you'll be heroes."

"Right, you do that. Cormack, my sweet boy, come here," Morrigan sighed to her son, "I bet daddy will love hear about how you helped the elf girl. Let's go." The mother and son headed out into the bright light of day, and into myth.


	3. No Room

Love makes fools of us all - even heroes, even the witches who love them. But there lies the greatest paradox of her life; her love for him caused her to flee from him, to ready their son without endangering his sire; and yet she would now claw through the dead and decayed flesh filled tunnels of the deep roads to save herself from loosing him.

Cormack was enthralled by the entire experience; almost giddy with anticipation of seeing his father, and only mildly curious about why he had left them. His mommy told him his daddy was an important hero. Cormack like that... a lot. Daddy left to help people - he wanted to do that to; like when he helped the pretty elf girl; she was nice... just like mommy. It was a fun trip they were on; this part of it was... familiar. He was making all kinds of friends - the eight legged crawly kind, forty-five in all - so far.

The pair was led by Morrigan's twin to Aeden's ring that she had given him when she had finally accepted that she was in fact desperately in love: a one-sided beacon she gave him to lead her to him, and remind him of her. It would be glowing now; he would noticed... if he hadn't been preoccupied.

The Darkspawn had held the thaig for some fifty-five generations, and counting. Aeden had decided that his group of Wardens should investigate. He had brought the hand-picked crew himself: Nathaniel Howe, Oghren, plus three newer recruits - a veteran Dahlish elf from the Battle of Denerim, one new Dwarf recruit from house Dace, and a young, gifted, female malificar from Kirkwall discovered by Anders while on an expedition to the deep roads (Maker help him if Morrigan found out about 'her' being in the squad; he would never betray his true love, but she was Morrigan).

He had added to this considerable group of fighters a squad of the 'Legion Of The Dead' and he felt they had the best chance of clearing it out.

King Behlen's Golem force had been sent in, but had never came back; strange for a group that had single-handedly wiped clean three brood-mother dens in less than a week.

The initial assault had gone as expected, they had scraped a few giant spiders that had lined the walls leading to the thaig off their boots, but it wasn't until they entered the thaig proper that they felt they had made a logistical error - there was no thaig, it was all Darkspawn... thousands.

"Gotta' die of something," Oghren belched in happily, and took a deep swig of his horn flask, "they just get to die of us."

Aeden grinned, "Better than being torn apart by your infant son for making love to his mother."

Ogren spewed his drink, and nearly choked, "SAY AGAIN?"

Aeden laughed, "Morrigan, she likes it, 'rough', and would get... vocal. Cormack thought I was hurting his mommy."

"I knew she was a screamer. Braggart. Rub it in," Oghren grumbled, "had she had me, she never would have had that kid."

"Yeah," the female mage chimed in, "she would have gone for girls."

The crew snickered.

"Bethany, is it?," Nathaniel said with a charming smile.

"Yes Mr Howe?," she said, respectful of the senior warden.

"Please, call me Nathaniel, and let me just say you are not only a remarkably talented healer, gifted mage, and astonishingly lovely young woman... but a profoundly intelligent one."

They all laughed.

"Yeah," Oghren rumbled in agreement, "she has a great ass."

"As opposed to you... who simply is one," the young Hawke responded with a smile.

They all laughed louder: the Darkspawn heard them.

"Bethany," Aeden laughed, "it is truly a great honor to die horribly in your company."

"Not to break up a good time," the elf said, "but those ugly gents think Bethany and I are cute; but a little thin. Im not interested in having any part of any male anatomy shoved down my throat, or elsewere - involentarily. SO, Oghren,darling nug humper... less talk, more block," she moved in behind the legion of the dead troops as they moved into the advancing front line of the darkspawn.

"Hey! Ariani! that's MY horrible, pointless death your taking!," Nathaniel screamed and took position beside the Elf.

The two ace archers fired two arrows at a time, each. The advancing darkspawn soon found themselves impaled in their chests, knees and heads as they rushed in; the ones that followed immediately behind trampled their fallen brethren and fell on to the spiked shields of the dwarves, as well as got gutted by the dwarves swords as they stabbed from behind the shields.

Bethany cast a spell that literally drained the health from the advancing darkspawn and used it to heal the wounds being inflicted on the dwarves. Basically, as long as the darkspawn sent in infantry to attack the dwarves, their archers could do them no harm.

"Gotta hand it to ya Warden Commander," Oghren said with a fart, "You sure surround yerself with foolishly suicidal people, good company though. Hey, think we can end this private Blight before it reaches Denerim? there's this bar maid who gave me the eye there and I...'

"What about the mother of your child?"

"Your one to talk." It was Morrigan, pupils dilated, and transfixed on Aeden. The three turned to her as the dwarf recruit engaged a Darkspawn Shrek. Morrigan incinerated it, "and for the 'memories' dwarf , I'm a 'moaner'."

"Of all the darkspawn infested thaigs in all the deep roads, and she had to...," Aeden mumbled to himself.

"Are her fun bags bigger?" Oghren noted in happy astonishment, "Man! at last a practical use for magic I can get in back of - or - in front of. I'm good either way. I knew she was a smart piece of trim."

Cormack stepped from behind his mother.

"Yeah, genius," Bethany noted, "brings a five-year old into the deep roads."

"Hmm," Morrigan said as she approached and caressed Bethany's hair, "a raven haired Malificar, so good to see you stay consistent," she said to Aeden.

"I though you said these," he pointed to the Darkspawn, getting soundly routed as they tried to cross the bridge against the shield wall of the dwarfs, "Were a bad influence on our..."

She closed his mouth with her own with a long, soft, deep, wet kiss, "Mmmm," she moaned, "What was it the lovely elf said?," she sighed as she pressed her crotch to his hand, "Less talk more..."

"To think I was worried about the Darkspawn's influence," he sighed.

She smiled, "I can feel 'you' coming under my considerable influence; hopefully not premat..."

"I'm afraid there's a problem with getting a room in this town," he interupted as Cormack looked on innocently.

"Let your lovely gift to me find us a vacancy. Watch, my love," she said in a moan as she moved her mouth away long enough to speak to their son, "Darling, clean out the city."

Cormack smiled, "Ok mommy," and stepped up to the shield wall.

"Someone get this kid out of here!," one of the legion shouted.

"It's ok," Cormack said happily, "get down."

They dropped behind their shields.

Cormack looked to the lava under the bridge, and smiled, " Watch mommy!" He lifted his arms, as if flapping his wings... and the lava rose.

The Darkspawn turned and backed away as the lava reached out for them teasingly... and then surged.

Cormack's arm gestures were mimicked by the lava as it surged in waves that swallowed the Darkspawn ranks.

A Genlock archer glanced him.

Cormack lifted his arm above his head, and the lava rose in a swirling pillar to the roof of the thaig, causing the remaining Darkspawn to flee. Just for good measure, he looked to the shield wall and said, "clean," and with that... the dwarf shields flew off, whirling like rotor blades, and decapitated any lingering Darkspawn. This continued till he looked away from them; at which point they fell.

"There have to be at least fifteen hundred left," Nathaniel asked, "why run?"

"Who cares!," Ariani shouted.

"Yeah Howe," Ogheren asked as he stepped forward, "If you want to, go ask em, I recommend bringing the little fella... man I love sayin' that."

"So," Morrign said softly as she placed Aedens hand on her right breast, "feel how a-flutter my heart is? Wanna take advantage of me? We have a whole city to defile... what, beside me, do you want to explore first? the young malificar? I may not have been open to the pirate whore or even the killer turned annoying bard, but I like her."

"By my sodding ancestors, I like her more and more," Oghren moaned.

"Are you still alive? I was confused by the scent," Morrigan stated bluntly.

"Well," Ogheren giggled licentiously, "you would have to be a golem to be confused by yours."

"Class dwarf," Nathaniel said with a grin.

"Shut up burglar boy," Oghern said, "What is it with you human wardens and the mage chicks? Man if you were any sweeter to young Hawke eyes over there you'd spit honey. Now lets go violate the corpses... err loot em. Heh."


	4. Morrigan and Her Boys

The further we run from our heart, no matter the reason, the more painful its beating becomes. She had learned this when they had parted after the battle with the arch-demon. That pain was why she had let him join her into the eluvian; it was why she had let the Tevinter's disciples take her; it was why she had come to this thaig; and it was why she now endured the worst of it... the dwarf's leering gaze as she bathed,fully dressed, in the lava heated stream that ran through the thaig - it worked.

"Morrigan," Aeden called, his tone that of a concerned parent, careful of his young adult daughter's reputation.

She smiled, "I love to hear you call my name... just not like that," she turned to face him, her pupils dilated, "it just got... warmer, and wetter in here, care to come and experience it?" she untied her dress and let it fall from her now naked breasts.

He gasped, "Morrigan... please," he whispered, and watched as Oghren nearly fell in, then vanished from the far bank to get a better look at her

"If you want me covered, cover me."

Aeden paused.

"Hurry," she teased, "he may be short but he's determined."

Aeden jumped in, to her delight, and made to lift her dress up.

She grabbed his hands, and lowered them to her hips, "Only your naked chest will cover mine," she sighed into his ear as she pulled off his shirt.

"NUG HUMPERS!" Oghren shouted from behind Aeden,then fell over drunk.

"Morrigan," Aeden sighed, his lips an inch from hers, "I..."

"Shhhh...," she sighed, and pressed his wrists down, and by so doing, slid her dress and undergarment from her hips, "I have come a long way to hear you moan and sigh my name as only you can," she untied and pulled down his breeches.

He moaned as she wrapped her anxious fingers around the full, thick shaft of his erect manhood, and smiled in spite of himself as she gasped.

She laughed, "Your pride is earned, my love... it will be the only one I will ever let inside me. You will ever be the only man I ever want... now, reinstate your right to my heart with the proper penance for breaking it... starting now would be nice."

Aeden lifted Morrigan's hips and gasped with her as she guided him inside her.

"I love the way we work together," she sighed.

He motioned to speak.

She closed his mouth with her own; locked her calves around his tight, narrow, chiseled waist; wrapped her warm, wet arms around his neck; let her fingers tickle through his hair; and coiled herself, in her entirety around the reality of him. It would be hours before she cared of the world outside of him - and of it, there was only one thing she cared for more.

Five hours later. Cormack's giddy, infectious laughter filled the thaig, followed by that of the rest - even the Legion of The Dead.

Morrigan smiled at the sound, and rose from under Aeden's cloak. She had wore Aeden out with her inexhaustible appetites, she loved his body till he sank into blissful slumber. "Rest my love, I am very satisfied by your penance. All is forgiven. Rest now. We will join you soon." She dressed, and turned her attention to tending to their son.

Cormack had spent much of the hours his parents were 'reconnecting' with exploring the thaig with Nathanial, the elf, and Bethany. Oghren had passed out drunk while trying to spy on Morrigan bathing earlier, and as a result had to change out of his inner breeches for personal reasons. He was busy looking for a suitable place to throw up.

Cormack had talked exhaustively about the adventures he and the others had before Morrigan finally kissed his forehead, and held his tiny head to her specially scented bosom, a potent salve that worked on calming the central nervous system, and held him there till he fell asleep, then laid him down on top of her body as she lay next to Aeden.

"Did we mention," the elf said softly as she caressed Cormack's back, "that the 'friend' he made in the tunnel was a giant spider?, and that it ate an ogre at his bidding? did we miss that?"

"Yeah," Nathaniel added, "Little details like that might have gotten lost in all the blood-shed, an other deep roads fun. Oh, and the 'broken toys' he 'fixed'?: The dismembered golem squadron; they'd been torn limb from limb, so he replaced them with a better rock - lava. They didn't move."

"They will," Morrigan insisted, "They're in shock."

"You might be right," Bethany agreed, "This little fella was such a laugh to watch, a real sweet boy/god you have there. His fanged friend is keeping watch over the eastern approach to the thaig. Handy"

"Your right, he is sweet, and innocent, and I am neither, but I will give my life, and all others who see to end his, or harm, or use him, to see that never changes."

"What is he?," Bethany asked, "I've never seen... "

"My son," Morrigan hissed, "and the son of you superior commander. Remember it. I won't forget you... Miss Amell."

"I'm sorry," Bethany said softly, "I didn't mean to imply anything. I know what it is to keep mage children secret."

"I have no idea who you think you are," Nathaniel said leaning in, "but this girl is no rat for the Templars, or the circle, and I believe you owe her an apology... please."

"You have none of your father in you Mr. Howe, I see why he likes you," she said smiling as she kissed her son's head, "and you are right I do, Bethany, come here please."

Bethany approached and brought her face to Morrigan's.

Morrigan smiled at her playfully, "I get my manners from a dragon, forgive me. "

"No harm done... I used the wrong approach; what discipline is he? I've heard of the 'Force' school, mages decades in the circle don't even start to learn it; is that it?, if so - you truly have my deepest respect indeed Morrigan. He's a wonderous practitioner."

Morrigan blushed, "You have my thanks... truly."True, she had trained him to control his power, but she was no more responsible for it than she was responsible for the sky being filled with oxygen. HOWEVER, it was her love that made him the man he would become; THAT would prove to be FAR more important to all of Thedas.

They all readied themselves for a decent light rest. They had no idea how truly tired they were; but what they would sleep through would astonish them. The carnage that would ensue as these veteran warriors slumbered oblivious to it, would only be surpassed by the revelation of the source - Cormack.


	5. Making a mess

The thaig was drenched in darkspawn blood and segmented body parts as the first of the wardens opened their eyes to the roaring, shrieking fire that was a living ogre, his flesh being consumed as he tried to fight a golem of lava. Cormack sat on a small rise and laughed joyously as he watched no less than fifty giant spiders set upon a line of darkspawn battle mages. The mages shielded themselves against their attackers in force globes.

Cormack smiled at the round, glowing ball, then stared at the sheilded mage.

The mage looked to the child.

Cormack's eyes glowed, flashed gold, and the mage crushed itself within it's own prism, and within minutes Cormack made himself a new collection; he soon collected all of the battle mages - as marbles.

"Cormack," Aeden said softly, "is that necessary?," he asked and pointed at the Ogre and the golem.

"No daddy, it didn't like my friend the spider, so I gave it a new friend to play with," he said happily.

"A lava golem?"

"Yeah! Pretty... right?"

"Hey!," Ogrhen shouted, "who turned on the sodding lights? I got a monster headache! Oh, the godling, should have guessed. BURP! Morning Gormack."

"Cormack! you ignorant pile of Nug shit!," the Elf shouted and hugged the boy, "and what a good little fella you are preparing breakfast for everyone, look everybody! Grilled Ogre!"

"It's tainted." the dwarf recruit stated flatly and stretched out, indifferent to the agony the Ogre was in.

"So are we," Nathaniel said, and prepped an arrow in his quiver.

"Save it," Morrigan said and kissed her son, "It should have known better."

"Look mommy, more marbles," Cormack said happily as the battle mage marbles rolled up to the boy's hand.

"Beautiful darling," she shouted joyfully, "aren't they daddy?"

"Beautiful isn't the word," Aeden cheered, and lifted his son to his face, "how long have you been up?" he asked his son.

"Not long, my new friends woke me up."

"When did they show up Cormack?," Bethany asked sweetly.

"A little while ago... I haven't played with them for long, they break too easy."

"How many were there?," A legion of the dead dwarf asked carefully.

"LOTS," Cormack said bluntly, with a happy grin.

"Yeah," a second dwarf added, his face pale, and gestured over a hill to the open arena of the thaig, "A real lots."

The space was filled to the tops of the surrounding dwellings with the dismembered bodies of the previous inhabitants: thousands of dead - eviscerated - Darkspawn.

"They tried a sneak attack as we slept," the dwarf surmised, "Then... they gutted each other," he choked back his bile, and gestured to the entrails hanging from the darkspawn blades.

"Cormack?," Aeden said gently.

"Yes daddy?"

"Did you watch your friends "play' with each other?"

"No daddy, I was playing with the big fellow, he didn't like playing with the spiders, so I made him a new friend, the glowing one."

"Thank the Maker," Aeden sighed in relief, turned to Morrigan, and mouthed the words, 'it's bad.'

Morrigan looked over the rise, smiled, then covered her mouth against her gag impulse, then turned to her son, beaming with pride, "Darling?"

"Yes mommy?"

"Tell the 'glowing one' to clean the thaig. My very good boy," she sighed hugged, and covered her son's smiling face in kisses.

"Ok mommy," the boy laughed, then gazed at his creation. The huge molten creature walked over the rise. Within moments, the air filled with the strangely sweet smell of roasted flesh, and the snap and pop as broiled organs exploded inside the bodies, the flames lit the thaig and the surrounding caves for miles.


	6. Making Lil

Morrigan walked over to Aeden as he gathered his things. She was almost amused by his blatant attempt to conceal the fact that he had been, as she knew he would be, profoundly effected by the wonderous thing their son had accomplished with the darkspawn the previous night; but it annoyed her that he had yet to speak; instead he had stroked the remarkable, loving boys head, turned away and began this childish silence. "Speak," she said in a commanding tone.

He looked up without looking at her, and returned to his 'chore', that of ignoring the great thing their child had done. The self important bastard! Could he not admit that she had been right to use their love? - and yes, she felt it, and had still exploited it, (though it HAD burned her to do so). Does that make what that act of exploitation created any less astonishing? - to create so AMAZING and wonderfully loving a BLESSING to the very mortals who would hunt him... as their beautiful boy?

"Damn it Aeden!," she said using his first name, a sign that she was personally affected by his silence. She grabbed his shoulder, attempted to turn him.

He grabbed her wrist, spun, and forcefully pressed her back against the door of a house.

She was caught of guard by the sudden aggression, her hands trembled in his grip.

"I'm not angry... ," he began, "I just..., Maker!"then sucked her lips hungrily, his tongue invaded her open mouth, his hot, impassioned breath filled her hesitant lungs like a gasp of air to a drowning woman.

"Well said, my love," was all she could manage to gasp.

He opened the door as she clawed his shoulders, and pushed both of them through it. He looked around for a stone bed.

"No, the floor will be warm soon enough," she moaned into his anxious mouth.

He lowered her to the floor, ripped her dress from her right breast and suckled on her nipple as he massaged the full, firm mound of supple flesh, "By Andreste I love you .You are my life, my...," he moaned as he covered her body with hot, wet kisses.

She kissed him hard and deep as she quickly lifted the hem of her dress, ripped her own panties off, and opened herself to his groping free hand as she ran her happy fingers through his hair.

He picked her hips off the floor and slid slowly in and out of her warm, wet sex till her nails drew blood from his shoulders.

"I...," he gasped, "should have...,"

"Shhhhh," she sighed as they both neared climax, and silenced his insecurity with her tongue between his lips, "There is no 'I should have' Aeden," she said softly, "there is only EVER 'us', and 'right now', my love."

The moment of passion passed, as the came together and clutched one another's flesh as if for life itself.

Aeden kissed her and made to climb off her.

"Not yet," she sighed, "let us linger, you'll be ready soon enough for another go."

"I don't I can...," he began, but then lost his breath as the muscles of her sex contracted in such a way as to arouse him instantly.

"I have never been able to do that," she sighed as she sucked on his ear, "... till I made love to you."

Outside of the house the rest had began preparations to leave. The Legion of the Dead had formed up an honor guard around Cormack as the child sat happily playing with the elf and Oghren. Nathaniel and Bethany stood outside the door of the house, backs to it, and watched in astonishment as the glow of the lava golem faded into a deep cavern far from the center of the thaig as it chased terrified darkspawn away from them; both unaware that their fingers had become intertwined.

As the moments passed between them as they made love, Morrigan had an image, a woman of dark beauty: Aedens pale blue eyes, beautiful and eagle-like in their piercing gaze; her full lips,red and wet as blood, parted in a mischevious smile; her raven hair, down to the waist; and the peerless smooth skin, pale white as milk in the full moons light: "Lilith," Morrigan sighed in the instant of her daghter's conception.


	7. Invitation

There was a moment once they made camp outside the slowly rebuilding town of Lothering, she believed she saw a vision of Cormack's future. GLORY. She could see it clear as day... the distant coronation; her a malificar, mother of the Emperor of all Thedas (it would be) - till Howe came riding up on the massive camp as if all hell followed - in the early morning hours... with Aeden's mount.

She said the word before he did...

"DRAGON!"

"Came out of the sky, and just took him," Nathaniel said breathless, "We didn't see it kill him, it didn't drop the body... we gave chase till we reached Ostagar."

"The Wildes," Morrigan sighed, then looked to her son's tent, "Mother," and she smiled in the face of her pain, Ashabellena, you poor, sad, wretched thing; for all your power, all your ageless time, you never had anything to live for. I do this not out of hate... but a love you will never know. You fail. I am no longer your daughter - I'm his mother. "LADIES!"

The female Wardens assembled before her. Nathaniel, Oghren, and at least seventy elite Royal Guard, led by Alistair rode up behind her.

"Look at these men...," Morrigan ordered, "If I return without them - KILL ME, make it hurt, and dont let up till I'm dead."

The elven archer gasped in sad surprise, and made to protest.

Morrigan smiled at her, genuinely, "take care of him."

"I'll fill the earth with his enemies for you. My name is Ariani... you don't remember, but you saved my life at the tower in Denerim - It is yours."

"And mine is his... if I fall - Be his mother."

"My last breath is his. Now end her."


	8. Granny Slammer

It was surreal, and a moment none who were present would forget. The moment the unflappable Flemeth trembled - before a child.

Morrigan had strode fearless to the crimson garbed legend outside their old home, Aeden's motionless body lay where he had slew her years before, and Flemeth had effortlessly countered, and exhausted her daughter's powers.

The Chasind, who worshipped Flemeth, kept Morrigan's escort occupied, and threatened to decimate them.

Flemeth touched her daughter's face, "Did you learn nothing from me?"

"Yes," Morrigan wheezed, "What to pity," and smiled.

Flemeth looked upon her lovely daughter with a look that may have been love, then raised her right hand above her head and held Morrigan's mouth open with the other. "That's my girl" she sighed. Then stared deeper, hesitated, smiled, looked up, and was sent flying clear across the open space ;her spinal column was shattered by the impact with the tree, her sternum was pulverized by him... Cormack.

Morrigan looked at her son as he strode to the slowly healing woman.

Flemeth crawled on the ground.

The first elven arrow nicked Flemeth's hair, "Love the horned crazy bitch look," Ariani said as she aimed the next arrow at her head.

Flemeth was staring at Cormack, "I'll give them back," she said nervously, "Let me go, your mommy will get back up... and I'll heal your daddy. PLEASE, I'm your grandmother. Trust me."

Cormack loomed over her.

Flemeth trembled... Aeden coughed.

"See?," Flemeth sighed.

Cormack snorted, and turned to Morrigan.

Morrigan looked up into his eyes, and cried.

Cormack hugged her. "Dont cry mommy...She won't hurt you anymore."

"I don't fear her darling, " Morrigan gasped, and clutched her son to her, "I'm just tired."

Flemeth took flight instantly,not once looking back.

"Sorry," Ariani said, "he just ran off."

"It's ok," Morrigan sighed, "I'm amazed she quit that easy... she's in a hurry to recover."

"I'm fine! " Aeden shouted, oblivious to the event.

"For now, we all are," Morrigan shouted back , "but for how long?"


	9. Mother Knows Best

In the depths of her she knew what he must become, felt it like the force of his birthing, and it gnawed at her. The rage of his inner dragon could not come out again - they would kill him... no... try. He would kill them, and Flemeth would win. Cormack Cousland would have to vanish from Thedas, become as so many... myth. Aeden would have to come, surely they would kill him as well - or learn from Flemeth, and use him as bait.

He had another reason to come... her. Morrigan felt her growing inside her, and she feared it. Was this why Flemeth ran... to stall for time? To wait for her to carry their daughter to term? The Eluvian was still intact in Tevinter... or had they learned finally? Where could they go to be free? To prepare their children?

Where else? The Deep Roads. Very deep into them, below Orlais, to the ancient Thaigs of legend. They would clear one of them out... her, Cormack, his Ariani, his father. Then let them come - all of them - and train the children properly.

The confined space would force Cormack to channel the power of the dragon through his human form even more, but not as a old-god possessed mage, but as a thing out of tales of gods and heroes long past - a demigod. A Warrior of such unimaginable strength and fortitude as to make whole armies flee the field when faced with only him; a war cry to lift the dying to battle on till victory (He may be Emperor yet - but on his terms: namely, capitulation, if he so desired.)

And what of his sister? What gifts would his cradle grant her? Or his other brothers and sisters? The Warden Commander may yet die in the Deep Roads... in her arms.

They would rise when the time came to meet the coming conflagration.

The escort had regained itself... time to go. She had to lose them. Let them believe the dragon killed, then ate them all.

She set the place ablaze, gathered her family, which now included Ariani, and vanished.


	10. Lilith is The Spider

A FORGOTTEN THAIG - DEEP ROADS UNDER THE ORLESIAN EMPIRE - FIVE YEARS LATER

The Genlock emissary had walked right by her, and never even knew it.

She had learned the trick from her Grammy's black story book: just think it, and believe it, and it will be it.

The Genlock had thought her a dwarf carving on the wall of the building he passed in their thaig, and had continued on. Had he knew who she was; how hungry she had became from the scarcity of food; where she had learned to get more, and from what - a giant spider - well... he may have run.

He hadn't. Lucky, little, darling Lilith.

The emissary had patrolled, searching for her and her lovely mother;regrettably for him... he had found them; the poor, fat, little, lyrium filled, juicy thing.

Think it - spider - believe it - eat it: the fat little mage.

That she could live off blood was known to her from the black book mommy gave her; that all that delicious blood told her things, let her 'know' things... it had not. She was such an adventurous sort... so willing to try new things: new tastes - new darkspawn - new blood.

Mommy told her she was immune to the taint - funny words; Still, they sounded good; everything sounded good coming from mommy; especially "pretty girl".

Lilith drained the Genlock, then left the carcass for the deep crawlers. "eat it up... not me." and they did - even its bones... "waste not, want not Mommy always said." She was such a good girl... at five, she had drained thirty fat little ones since Morrigan stopped breast-feeding her. And she always cleaned her plate...

Darling Lilith.


	11. Knights on the Town

THE ORLESIAN COUNTRYSIDE - MUCH LATER

They had been lucky this cabal had been caught unawares, a family of four blood mages; they could all be dead, or worse. But thanks to the blessed Andraste they triumphed, and lived - unlike the slaughtered blood mages. Maker be praised - It had gone so... effortless.

The Templar Captain turned to their invaluable informant; a man who had personally led his squad to this affluent families home on the outskirts of the quaint Orleasian village. He had said how they would decry their innocence, beg, even fail to use magic at all as a ruse to play with their minds, to save the others he would lead them to. They had not faltered to follow his lead,nor hindered him as he had drained their tainted blood into jars to prevent them becoming demons - a true servant of the Maker.

They were about to light the house, and go in search for the last member of this cabal... the most powerful - the child, when SHE appeared from the woods, like a spectre.

The poor girl was clearly the innocent, wealthy, victim of blood mages; possibly the three they just killed. The only word for her was unforgettable: captivatinglly beautiful; all of eighteen; with her big blue, terror filled eyes; pale as moonlight skin; with her long black hair, and black, Orleasian silk robes drenched in blood. A perfect example of the chaos these mages have made of things, and the correctness of their cause. "Who did this to you miss?," The Templar Captain demanded.

"Monsters, Maker help us. Please, please help me," she looked over her shoulder at an imposing approaching figure in robes.

The 'invaluable informant' took the terrified girls hand, and moved toward the woods.

The Templar's surrounded the robed figure. "Remain still mage," the Captain ordered as they pulled the hood back.

The Templars were made aware of two things: firs, they needed more men, as the man was as physically imposing as the Arishock killed by the Champion of Kirkwall; and the mage giant was clearly related to the lovely young 'victim' their informant ran off with: shoulder-length, raven-black hair; light blue eyes; and the same attractive, lean facial features.

"Yup," the giant said with a smirk, "You fools are entranced; looking at me, not at Lilith."

"Just kill him you fools!," the informant shouted.

One of the Templars pulled out his sword.

The giant palmed the Templar's helmeted head in one fully extended hand, lifted him effortlessly, and squeezed. His eyes almost glowed bright blue as he crushed the Templars skull with as much effort as a Kunari crushes a hollow seashell.

The Templar shrieked, his body twitched wildly, and his blood flowed from under his helmet as it and his skull became one.

"Going somewhere?," the giant asked the informant with a malicious grin.

The Templar went limp.

The informant, the terrified girl in his grip, ran.

"Where do think your master,the Tevinter blood-mage, is going with my sister?," the giant asked the nervous Templar's, "You worthless pack of broke Mabari?"

"How do you... blood mage!?" the captain asked with a sneer, drawing his sword.

"Because my sister's been draining his friends for information for weeks. She really likes blood-mages,so much in common."

"DRAINING?"

"Yeah," the robed man sighed, "look, Id love to chat and get to know you, but unless you can enjoy life, alone in a hole under the Chantry, I gotta kill you all and get to the Office of Cassandra Pendergast."

"The High Seeker?"

"Yeah," he said with a licentious sneer, "I have high hopes of giving her real satisfaction; by telling her how you all died heroically slaughtering the murderers, instead of being them."

"What makes you think you can kill twenty Templars single-handedly... Mage?"

"I'm no mage - for starters: I once, how to say this delicately... Tore apart and ate thirty Templars - I don't recommend it - and oh yeah... I led the great army in the Blight."

The Templar captain laughed, "You are not the Hero of Ferrelden!"

"I never said I was, I'm his son Cormack, and since you won't be around to repeat it, just call me - the arch demon."

His smile widened as he watched them, some laughed genuinely, some nervously, but none took him entirely seriously. Had this been Tevinter... maybe they'd have reacted differently - not that it would alter the outcome for them than it had the High ... ah good times.


	12. More - Darling Lilith

Cormac had been lost in' let's remember' when the first Templar made his move. The giant blocked the intended swing and shattered the Templar's wrist with a simple block of his forearm against the encroaching sword hand.

The next Templar failed much worse, missed a frontal assault, and was lifted by one hand, and slammed two feet into the ground, every bone from his skull to both femurs pulverized on impact, his armor - flattened.

Cormack grinned as he casually, mockingly so, advanced on the Templar captain, "Got anything for posterity, like... please don't kill me?"

"Never DEMON, I'll..."

CRACK!

Cormack swatted him casually, and broke his neck clean from his spine; his head hung at an odd angle off his armored shoulders before he fell lifeless to the ground.

This farce of a battle continued for all of another five minutes as the still entranced Templar's continued to die in the service of the Tevinter blood-mage.

Three tried their hands at once: two grabbed each of his hands out to his sides, as one attacked from the front.

"I love these Orleasian delicacies," Cormack laughed, then mashed the frontal attacker between the two holding him, killing all three as they stuck together in one mass, "a crêpe de Templar."

Still the rest did not run, even as he beat them each into a steel encrusted, red gushing pile of screaming, twitching entrails, broken bones and terror filled eyes.

Frustrated with the one on one not discouraging them, Cormack beat them to death with each other.

The blood mage, who had recognized Cormack from the description left from witnesses to the 'whipping' he gave the healer fifteen years ago was miles away. He was confident he had lost him, ardent toward this innocent girl, and resentful of the incursion on his careful, brilliant plan. A true Tevinter. In other words a self-deluded, self-destructive stupid prick... and now all alone in the woods - with Lilith Cousland.

He looked around at the empty woods, took in his sweet innocent 'charge' and made to put his 'spell' on her.

She moved first."Thank you," she sighed, and pressed her trembling form against his unimpressive chest, her nails poking into the greying skin of his slender, delicate wrists, "I never thought I'd get out of there with my life's blood, I cannot thank you enough brave sir," She kissed him softly, tasting his thin lips with her blood-red, full mouth, teased his tongue into her mouth, then opened her eyes, almost glowing with giddy joy, and sank her teeth into the soft, warm, wet intruder.

The Tevinter was caught by her hands as they dug into his wrists, draining his blood from them till his hands went numb.

She smiled as she bit the tip of his tongue off and spat it out, her saliva having delivered a potent venom, numbed his jaw slack, and paralyzed his face. She stroked his traumatized cheek, and smiled, "my hero," she hissed and licked the blood oozing from his tongue, "Mmm, waste not, want not," she giggled.

His eyes watched as she did the unthinkable for a blood-mage, sucked his life's blood from his wounded tongue, and swallowed it hungrily like a nursing calf feeding off a cow's udder. she was not using it as a tool, she was using it as a piece of bread, a source of nutrition, turning it into piss in the end. Blasphemy!

"Bite your tongue," she giggled, "Not true.," she said as she read his thoughts, "I'm using your sweet blood to do what I just did, know your thoughts, find your secret hiding places, your plans, your true loves, your families, your gods, your favorite color, your private sins, your lords, your spells... your soul, THEN I'm turning it into... well, your right, pee." she licked her lips as she savored his fear.

He pissed himself; the yellow liquid stained his silk breeches and his satin shoes as it puddled under his trembling feet.

"YES," she laughed, "THAT'S the stuff! A literal translation, not at all expected of a Tevinter. First time a man did that for me." It hadn't been for her.

"Hey!," her brother said from behind her, "I thought you only drank their blood... good to see your more open minded."

"Funny. Still healthier than what you drink."

"Hey three day old nugs milk mixed with refined lyrium is... well, gross. Don't forget you need his head for the confirmation."

"you mean to make HER wet? Our hot-blooded High Seeker? Brother, you should just take her! What can she do? Let her fight you! It will only make her want you more, make her nipples hard, and soak her breaches when you rip her armor from her proud Orleasian breasts and her warm wet, and believe me, willing loins. She want's her mate to best her! EARN her body brother! Don't worry, she thinks of these things... often. More often than a servant of the Divine should."

"It is a Cousland, but NOT me, she wants to be claimed by... Lilith, I know how you love the Orleasian culture, perhaps a 'deeper knowing' of the Seeker's 'inner circle' would lighten your moods.I'm certain she' allow you to uncover some of her more 'intimate' secrets," Her brother teased, "end him and lets find the girl."

"Would you rather I didn't know the secrets of others? Without blood-mage heads, and dead, corrupted Templars, would the luscious Cassandra let us be so... open in our natures? Hmm... I wonder if your right about her. I've wanted to sample her family label for a while, intriguing."

"Lilith," it was Morrigan, with the frightened Orleasian girl, "end the twit."

"Well, not with the little sprite here," Lilith said, "I do have some manners."

"Cormack," Morrigan said to her son, "come on, she'll bring the...," she looked at the girl at her knees, "ball."

The three departed. Lilith grinned playfully at the Tevinter, "Alone at last," she sighed and walked around him predatory, her hand on his shoulders. "Do you know what my storybook was growing up? A spell book, my granny's. Do you know my Granny? Flemeth? I know a lot more then you do... food, a lot more, and I'm half your age. I know for instance that you need a certain art to make big animals from little creatures like me. But, seeing as I am as 'gifted' as I am, and I do love the Orleasian culture... how about a Wyvern?"

The blood mage final regained the power of speech, long enough to gurgle out a scream as Lilith transformed into the creäture, and ate all but his head; careful to lick up all the blood. On transforming back, bagging the head and wiping the blood from her face she smiled, "Nothing like doing right to make you feel good."


	13. DEAL

Cassandra waited in the main hall of the Chantry for the pair. She had considered meeting them in her offices, but decided against it for the sake of making a point to the Grand Knight Commander, that his men were susceptible to being corrupted by this new batch of blood mages that had came into being - they all were. The Grand Cleric Orlea would sit in as the personal representative of the Divine.

The siblings entered the hall with almost no sign of awe about their august surroundings; they may as well have entered a high-end tavern, or an overly decorated bordello.

The giant, Cormack, was as massive and intimidating as he was rumored to be. But even given his physical size, the act he'd committed seemed surreal - twenty Templars, three of them awol captains... dead as doornails' in less then ten minutes, single-handed: Terrifying.

But it was the malificar, the sister, Lilith, that held her fascination: Flawless skin, white as cotton; large, full, firm breasts soft as pillows, jiggled alluringly in her low neck purple and red silk dress, which wrapped about her salacious curvaceous body like cascading water in moonlight as she approached; and the full, soft pouting lips, moistened by a slowly stroking tongue as her captivating blue eyes gazed playfully into the force of Cassandra's steely gaze, suggested she was every bit a desire demon made flesh, and seemed to revel in it. "See something you want?," the pale beauty sighed as she stepped to her.

Cassandra was caught off guard by the deliberate suggestiveness of the question; till Cormack tossed the bag of heads to the granite before her.

"Twenty five in all," the walking statue thundered, "all Tevinter trained, all related, all dead. Paper - please. Unless you want us to stay till you get confirmation."

Cassandra eyed Lilith as the beauty adjusted her shoulder straps - accentuating her breasts further.

Lilith caught her, but made no attempt to embarrass her, she simply smiled.

"No need," Cassandra sighed, and offered her an envelope, "Your official exclusion papers, your service to the Prophet Andraste has earned both you and your mother exclusion from the Circle; nor will you be harassed by any agent of this order"

"And if I want to be, harassed?," Lilith asked pointedly, "say... by a lovely, strong, 'almost' fearless Seeker?"

Cassandra blushed.

"You may be needed yet to serve Our Lady," the Grand Cleric suggested, "would you be willing to give the High Seeker another hand?"

"More," Lilith sighed, her eyes locked with Cassandra's.


	14. Fatherly Advice

The sun shone high over the Orlesian capital as the Arch Demon made his way across the Chantry courtyard, his blood drinking apostate sister by his side, both free as the birds that flew above their heads, for the fact they were responsible for the deaths of twenty Templar knights. Welcome to the 'Dragon Age'.

Aeden watched his children as they approached. His daughter smiled wide and raced across the expanse of sun drenched marble, and threw her arms around him.

Cormack grinned at his father, "She's picked up an admirer. I think we may have a opportunity to use her wiles around here."

"Who?," he looked at his daughter who grinned wide, a playful look in her eyes, "I'm not going to have her demean herself for some Templar."

"No demeaning daddy," Lilith sighed, "a definite up-turn in my taste in lovers... Cassandra."

Aeden looked at both his children in astonishment, "The High Seeker?"

Cormack nodded, "Cassandra couldn't keep her eyes off her. Given little ones 'special' abilities, we could know the Templar's every move. Keep people from dying uselessly. The High Seeker has a hatred of blood mages I can't match. She may go off and simply kill for the sake of killing if she thinks they're about. We can keep this nonsense down to a trickle of blood if we have a fair warning""

"So she gets with Cassandra, and what? Bites her in the middle of...?"

"No father. I visit her at a particular part of the month when any woman will feel 'unattractive' and for those seven or so days, I make her feel less so, and get all the information we need."

Aeden looked at his daughter in mild alarm, then smiled, "I can't say you get it from your mother... I'm the one who drank blood in Vigils keep. Still, the idea has merit. Do it. Have your fun, but be careful. If they get the impression you added blood-mages, they'll kill you on the spot. We need an in on the opposite side as well, keep the information flowing evenly. We want only those causing dissent in both camps, not those simply trying to do what they can to survive. Cormack, go see your mother, if she can't have both of you back, she will want to see one. She's at Amaranthine, visiting Nathaniel, his wife Bethany gave birth, twins. I'm heading back to the Keep - Avernus wants to see me about a 'cure' to the taint's death sentence. He says since I was the only one to drink his elixir and lived, he needs to have my blood... you should have seen your mothers face when she over heard that. Speaking of your mother, let's not tell her right off about how Lil will be getting her intel? For now. she's a little protective of her baby girl's image. No problem with her being with the High Seeker. Just may be squeamish, not being a blood drinker herself... keep it as low key as it can be kept."


	15. Cassandra's Salvation

"How can you be sure you are on the right side... make certain the side your on is yours." That was the only gem of wisdom her father gave her that Lilith took a true stock in, the rest had been mostly to entertain her. She loved her father, he was a good man, but she worshipped her mother: she was her savior, her icon, her goddess, her source of beauty in the deep, and she said... trust no one BUT yourself, and NEVER give your heart away without it being paid for in their blood, or their soul.. . Never just give it away. Lilith had no intention of giving away what someone might well pay so high a price for. Men had already proven easy prey, almost pointlessly easy to bother with, and marginally pleasurable at best. But, it was not an entirely unattractive idea to see if she could seduce a woman; a very powerful, chaste woman; a devout woman... the right hand of the divine - Cassandra Pendergast. Daddy said to give it a try after all... for the greater good - oh well, sacrifice, thy name is Lilith.

She never understood the chaste. For herself she could not imagine so monumental a waste as the repression of the full experience of the remarkable gift of being a woman; to under appreciate the full joy of that life, even the carnal, was to her a greater blasphemy against this male energy known as The Maker, then was the taking of that life. She liked Cassandra, and the remarkably succulent flesh she was in - she didn't want her to sin against her faith. Of such as she ... were saints made.

She picked the day Cassandra was to the honored for 'her' brilliant resolving of the recent murders committed by the cabal of Tevinter Blood Mages. The heroic loss of twenty Templar knights, including three 'under-cover' captains, was the only damper on the day; but as far as Thedas knew - they died as heroes - and not as the puppets of the very mages who made them kill all the innocent families in question; till her brother and her put a stop to it all.

Cassandra looked absurdly heroic in her black armor, her beautiful face statue-like in its stoic pride as the Empress bestowed upon her the right of 'Carte Blanc' , basically removing any repercussions from her actions, for a term of one year. Lilith smiled wickedly at the almost malevolent smile in the High Seekers eyes," bad girl"; it was enough to make her weep, if she could remember how.

The ceremony was long, pointlessly over blown, and mostly drawn out for the sake of the merchants who lined the square; and worse - outdoors. 'Picture perfect sunny day... sodding cloudless sky' she was sensative to the sun, as a result of being... well, her - she hated wrinkles.

She had carefully snuck up on the little Orlesian girl her family had rescued, and left her a note to give the High Seeker when she did the clichéd, 'hero meets sweet, innocent sole survivor moment', of the festivities, and went to the catacombs to rest from the sun. It had been too much like her old room in the thaig: huge, dark, with all the various smells of decay. So, looking every bit the marble statue herself, she took off her dress, crossed her arms over her breasts to cover her nipples, thought 'white'(which altered her hair color to that of her skin), closed her eyes, thought 'Stone,' and became as it on the lid of a sarcophagus, and rested till night.

Cassandra arrived in the catacombs, dressed in a long, blue silk dress, carrying a torch in one hand, a dagger on her thigh, she looked more than a little apprehensive, "Miss Cousland?" she asked the shadows, her free hand reached for the hill of the dagger.

"Why do you seek the living among the tombs?" Lilith said softly from a darkened corridor beside her, "and it's Lilith, Cassandra

Cassandra reared back, braced herself on her rear foot, pulled the dagger and prepared to eviscerate Lilith.

Lilith smiled seductively, "Oh, you, will be fun," and stepped out into the torch-light.

Cassandra relaxed, "You scared me," she gasped.

"Startled you," Lilith sighed, "I believe if I had not been me, I'd be dead. THAT lovely body of yours, my dear Seeker, is the difference between startled and scared: you were prepared to kill, not run. You were being predator and not prey. I owe you my life. That makes up for proper public recognition, I suspect."

"I'm sorry I didn't give your brother and you proper credit... it was important people see the Order as doing its job now."

"I understand," Lilith said.

Cassandra was visibly relieved, this was going to be effortless, "Thank you. By the way... how old are you?"

"My mother says twenty, give or take a year; sunless, moist heat, continuously, is excellent for the skin - I look younger. Anyway, I am here to let you know that I appreciate your honoring your generous offer of amnesty to my mother and I, and that I meant it when I said I'll help to stop these inept, self-deluded maniacs, as will my brother; so long as our mother, and I, continue to practice as we see fit."

"Done."

"there is something you should know," Lilith sighed as she turned the angle of her body to best emphasize the ample cleavage of her large, full, firm, soft breasts that Cassandra had been so hypnotized by in the Chantry when they had brought the heads of the blood mages responsible for the Templar's killing spree, "There was an image I need to tell you about, I received it from the last blood mage I 'interrogated', a Magister, one of the four original - or so he was convinced."

"How?," she was genuinely fascinated.

Lilith wasn't convinced herself of the images validity. When she had drunk the blood of the others, the more enamored, she'd seen vivid memories of detailed sexual liaisons between herself and the mages; liaisons that never transpired, or ever would... so she assumed the Magister was little more than a wish of personal power, or hero-worship of his father or his teacher.

Cassandra was taking the information as valid, as though it confirmed something she already knew.

Lilith was given another reason to pursue her ambitions of seducing the Seeker, besides the bragging rights. Cassandra watched, enraptured as Lilith applied a VERY potent aphrodisiac that disguised the intent,making the object of seduction so wanton, they didn't regret the moment THEY surrendered.

Cassandra licked her lips, her pupils dilated completely.

Lilith smiled like a hungry Wyvern, "See something you want?"

Cassandra stepped to the young malificar, and touched her hair, "like silk," she sighed.

"I love your touch," Lilith sighed, then guided Cassandra's free hand to her breasts, "soft, yet strong hands, like me... soft yet firm."

Cassandra then surprised even Lilith as she grabbed Lilith's dress, and pulled it to the floor.

Lilith laughed joyfully as Cassandra licked her thighs, and nuzzled her sex as she pulled down Lilith's undergarments from her hips.

Cassandra then reached up and gave Lilith's breasts a sudden, impassioned, squeeze.

Lilith stiffened and gasped from the sudden rough handling.

Cassandra relented.

"I didn't say stop" Lilith sighed, and ran her fingers through the Seeker's hair.

Cassandra stroked Lilith's clitoris lovingly with the tip of her tongue, her breath hot on the mage's flat belly, her hands trembling as they gratefully explored the soft, warm, willing flesh of the young malificar. Release a long time in the building had finally come to her, all she could manage was a whimpered gasp, "You enchantress."

"Seek and ye shall find," Lilith sighed as she lovingly caressed the lovely Seeker's hair, and played with her ears.

"talking is over... rated...," Cassandra moaned as she gently kissed Lilith's abdomen, "Let's try a new use... for ...our," she sighed, and slid her tongue slowly between Lilith's wet vaginal lips.

The two women were lost in each other, oblivious as a lone figure watched from the shadows with a wry smirk ,"Orlesians." For all the handsome elf's voyeurism, he was menacing: armed with a massive two-handed sword... and covered in glowing, lyrium laced tattoos. When Cassandra lowered Lilith on top of the sarcophagus they lit up, and almost gave him away. "Hawke hears of this I'm gonna wish I was back with Danarius," he muttered, "too risky to linger here."

He snuck to the entrance, watched, and waited like a stone. He barely breathed as, hours later, Cassandra passed him, smiling, a slight hum of a familiar Orlesian love ballad issued from the catacombs behind her. She looked back, blew a kiss, fixed her dress, and demeanor till the smile remained in her eyes, but not on her lovely face, and departed, happily taking up the hummed song till it issued from her departing form alone.

As the hum died down, he moved toward the entrance of the catacombs, and stopped, frozen to the spot. Lilith, with a soft whisper of a voice filled with heart breaking emotion, sang another song... a Dalish song of freedom.

He trembled, unmoving, till morning.


	16. Miss Lilith of the Chantry

Lilith stepped from the catacombs a renewed woman, and a very satisfied lover.

Cassandra had been amazing, both as a lover, and as an unintentional source of a lot of valuable information. The high Seekers body had been her plaything, her blood telling her how to play with her, the things the Seeker wanted to do to her body, and what she wanted her to do.

Cassandra's amorous moans, and her own sweet laughter had made a permanent place in the ghost stories of the catacombs. In one amazing night of soft, sweet carnallity She had become Cassandras favorite distraction, a 'safe' (HA) distraction. Since Lilith was a woman, Cassandra would never break her vows, so Lilith was to be given unlimited (though discreet) access to Cassandra; her wonderfully responsive body; and her sweet, peerless blood. She was THE dirty little secret of all dirty little Chantry secrets - the High Seekers free, female, apostate lover... the granddaughter of Flemeth. HA!

Lilith had accomplished two goals, seduced the beautiful, chaste woman, and found out what she wanted to; that Cassandra was investigating the possible continued existence of The original Magisters.

It was this information that gave her a reason to see her father at Vigil's Keep where he was undergoing a radical treatment from Avernus, the mage he spared and allowed to continue his 'questionable' research (Maker she loved her father). If it succeeded it might make her father and untold generations of Wardens immune to the 'death sentence' of the 'taint'.

Her mother had gone to Ameranthine, but would no doubt join him there, another reason to go. She desperately wanted her to know they were free, that at least they would never be tranquil, never be watched, harassed again, could live. A fact she had sealed permanently in the catacombs last night, sweet freedom indeed.

The time would be joyous, with plenty of time to ask her father about this fellow he met during his time in Amaranthine, that Cassandra thought about investigating... the Architect.

Fenris waited till the lovely apostate left the catacombs, then proceeded after her at a safe enough distance to let any potential threats to her feel safe enough to strike; then he would. Soon he would have another Tevinter head, and a mage was his bait. Maker he loved the irony.


	17. Kids will be

It wasnt that Lilith had wanted to lose the elf, on the contrary, he had been the first male she had contemplated letting have her in as long as she could recall. She had even snuck up to him one night as he slept, and caressed his, no doubt lyrium tattooed, manhood through his leather breeches(how his lovely lyrium laced body lit up). She had almost pulled it free when he moaned the name... Miriam; and that settled it for her. She had kissed his forehead, wished them both many beautiful children, and left. Time to fly, Orlesian style - was there really any other way?

She had gotten as far as the border of Ferelden before she decided to resume human form, and wash at a stream. The village the stream abutted was pleasant, and so she decided to give them all something to gossip about; aside from the Wyvern sighted landing by the stream.

She had enjoyed the stares, licentious and approving,and became aware of being followed almost immediately. Still, she waited till she was well out of the village before turning to meet her group of admirers. To say she was astonished was putting it mildly.

They were the cutest little children, all ten of them; all bright smiles and shinning eyes; so innocent, so harmless, so sweet, and so thorough in their attack on her she had no chance, or wish to put up any resistance. She was surprised to wake up, not surprised by the pain she was in. She was still where they had struck her, in the forest, but for some reason they had stopped before finishing her. They were still surrounding her, only they were asleep - standing.

"Ahem."

She turned to the sound, and found herself at the feet of a frail, robed man of some fifty years old, his face gaunt, his eyes wide with what she at first thought was the ecstatic realization of dominion over a woman out of his class being at his mercy. Strangely enough, she was still fully dressed, though her dress had been torn during the attack it was torn nowhere embarrassing, and places on her thighs where she had been fiercely bitten had completely healed. Odd behavior for a man who was clearly a blood mage, and based on his robes and rings , Tevinter trained. "I take it you want something of me?" she asked.

"I do," he said, his voice a hoarse whisper, as he looked down at her in her humbled state, "I'm Jowan, I'm a friend of your father. I'm here to keep you from being... well, supper."

"Your odd for a blood mage."

He smiled, "I never had the intention of becoming one. I was a mage apprentice in the circle of Ferelden, an errand boy to an ambitious fool named Uldred. I wanted to advance so I did as I saw him doing."

He helped her to her feet, another strange action.

She had the decidedly strange impulse NOT to kill him.

"Thank the Maker, I appreciate folks with that impulse; especially toward me." He said with a genuinely grateful tone.

"Did you just read my...?" she almost managed to ask.

"No, just your desire. Side effect of being a reformed blood-mage. Your mother is waiting for you. She received word you would be in the region - she seems maternal... for Flemeth's daughter. Go see her... I'll look after the kids."

"What's wrong with them?" She was genuinely concerned... she loved kids, they reminded her of Genlocks.

"Old Tevinter trick, lyrium laced blood enthrall. Only this is a very potent form, rarely seen do to the danger to the controller."

"What danger?"

"Madness. This would warp even Uldred. If the controller is still sane... they are very powerful."

She felt almost giddy, "Magister powerful? as in one of the original four?"

Jowan looked at her intently, "Let's hope not. You should go see your mother. She's over in a house on the outskirts of the village you just passed... look for the blood roses in bloom. It's not their season. She will be within."

Lilith left.

Jowan watched her leave, "Maker the thoughts she puts in my head. I almost wish I was tranquil. Aeden would flay me. Morrigan won't be that kind."


	18. Morrigan and Her Pretty Girl

Lilith walked into the house, unafraid, happy beyond expression, until she saw Morrigan.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR PRETTY LITTLE MIND!" Morrigan shrieked at her daughter.

"I," Lilith stammered.

"I COULD HAVE BEEN YOUR GRANDMOTHER! FIFTEEN YEARS IN THE DEEP ROADS... MEANINGLESSLY WASTED! MY HEART, YOUR FATHER'S HEART BROKEN BEYOND REPAIR! FOR WHAT? THE WORD OF A BLOOD-MAGE? THINK LILITH!"

"Mother, please...,"

Morrigan stared out the window. "I love you Lilith, with all my heart and soul, I love you. But you need to be more careful. WHAT have I always told you? Trust ONLY yourself! Had Fenris, the lyrium laced elf following you, not sent word through the Wardens in the Orlesian Empire to the mage you met... yes he's a Tevinter, and Yes he is a friend of your father, and YES, he is the Warden Mage at your birthing. You would have been shredded by those lyrium addled urchins. Think girl!, Why didn't you even attempt to kill them?"

Lilith was choking on her tears, "Mommy... they were children."

Morrigan's cold visage exploded into tears, "YOU, ARE 'MY' CHILD! I WOULD FILL LAKES WITH THE BLOOD OF THOSE WHO SEEK TO HARM YOU! EVERY LAST DROP OF MINE IN YOUR DEFENSE! NEVER LET THAT HAPPEN AGAIN... PLEASE PRETTY GIRL. Now come here and hug your terrified mother before I turn into a spider and wrap you up for your own good. "

Lilith hugged her mother desperately, "I'm so sorry mother, I never meant to...," her tears flowed out of her.

"I know," Morrigan sighed into her daughter's forehead, "now come on, your brother has gone to collect Jowan and the ... eh... children. Your father and his men are outside. He's going to give you a big hug and me a fierce glare and I will attempt not to laugh... He's cured Lilith, the Wardens will have true generals, veteran warriors, and ageless, gifted mages. We are ready daughter."

"Mother, you consider us Wardens?"Lilith asked her, more than a little surprised.

"I am your father's, he is a warden, you and your brother were raised in the Deep Roads. The order, for the moment, are the only people in Thedas truly free from any control by any government or religious order. If we aren't, no one is."


	19. The Tale of Leliana, and Lil

If the spirits are able? - Lilith is VERY willing. LOVE in the time of The Dragon Age. Lilith walked the halls of Vigils keep, talked to the spirits, heard their lewd fantasies about her, and loved it. She led them into a privete room, then slowly stripped off her dress for the ghosts of the male and female Wardens who wanted her to. She let their vaporous fingers touch her body as they passed through her. She was a goddess to them, a plaything they wanted to tickle and tease... Maker she missed Cassandra.

She dressed, once the grateful spirits had their fun, and made her way to her parents room, and stopped as she heard her mother moan softly. she sighed an closed her eyes... daddy was making her happy. She loved that sound - her mother in the raptures of pleasure... it was her music growing up, it ment Morrigan would be happy for almost a whole day, she hd such a good Daddy: she would smile, wash and comb her hair with her, and call her 'pretty girl' all day, and mean it.

"Come in pretty girl," Morrigan sighed after a few minutes of silence.

Lilith stepped in, her father buried his mouth in her mother's long neck, and made Morrigan sigh. Lilith smiled wide at the sound.

Morrigan looked at her daughter, "Aeden, please my love, for a moment."

"Please don't mommy," Lilith pleaded, "I'll go, don't let me stop daddy from making you happy."

"Oh pretty girl come here," Morrigan pat the bed.

Lilith sat down, and rested her head on Morrigan's shoulder. Aeden touched his daughter's cheek and climbed out of the bed. "I'll go find Oghren... and drink him under the Keep."

"Is he the dwarf who stares at me for hours, rocking back and forth with a bewildered look in his eyes, muttering something about liking his chickens with his eggs?" Lilith asked.

"Yeah," Aeden sighed, "You forgot drooling excessively... all the time." He gazed at Morrigan, "You be nice my dark and lovely golden eyed goddess. She doesn't mean to be a voyeur... it isn't lewd. She just loves you,... so do I, and I'm looking forward to listening to your sweet music all night, but I love her smile as much, so keep it on her face, and keep yourself... well, wait, THEN get yourself.. I'm going." He kissed his women and departed.

Lilith smiled at her father as he blew them one last kiss.

Morrigan eyed her lover with smoldering eyes and sighed as she kissed her daughter's head. "I know its music to you pretty girl. Your laughter is the same as is the simple sound of your voice. I love you so much, which is why I was so scared for you today. From here on out, cast a spell of the enchantress before entering a room you cannot project your essence through... do you remember it?"

"It's the spell that enables a female mage to render any attack on her as a source of magic power. so if my grandmother attacks me, I grow more powerful."

"Yes, but it does the opposite as well, so do NOT attack ok pretty girl? Let the old crone hand herself over to you. Now, tell me of your Templar."

"It's not a Templar mother, not a man..." Lilith said uneasily, knowing her mother never went for women.

Morrigan smiled at her daughters anxiety, "Twice," Morrigan sighed, reflecting on the moment of conquest, "Leliana - twice I took her in the Lothering Chantry in the High Clerics office out of spite... the third time it was in a pond, out of pure carnality, and the way she gasped for air as I bit her."

Lilith gaped at her mother, "You bit...it?"

"Lightly! I swear she added three inches to the depth of the pond. I loved the control I had of her, the things she did for a kiss on my lips... she was quite tasty. For a loon. Now...your Cassandra. Tell me, what you're getting for your sweet attentions?"

"Information," Lilith became excited, like a spy reporting secret information, "like there is an investigation regarding the Magisters... the original four. Have you heard of them mother?"

"Yes yes, Leliana told me that story... or more to the point, moaned it. ahem mmm."

"Mommy this is serious, what happened with the children... it could be one"

"You are so sweet," Morrigan sighed and kissed her daughter's cheeks, "You are the bestest little pretty girl. That was nothing... remember how your brother freed them? Don't worry. Now, go get yourself cleaned up, and please... don't listen in on your father and I... it distracts me and makes me feel odd. OK?" Morrigan kissed her daughters forehead, "Now go, distract the Dwarf an free your father, don't worry Ariani is watching the halls... she scares that hairy foot stool."

Lilith kissed her mother and left down the hall where her father was staring at a motionless Oghren laying splayed on the steps, mouth open, eyes rolled back in his head. "Oh daddy, your friend..."

"Not even asleep," her father said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah," Oghren moaned ,"there you are... Sodding perfect jugs, great ass, I'd break your..." his stomach audibly rumbled, he then hurriedly turned on his side and held up a mop bucket, "Sodding ancestHURLS!"

Aeden laughed as Oghren coughed up three pounds of fried Nug chunks and six gallons of what can best be described as dragon's urine.

"Mommy want's you."

"Thank you darling... she told you no snooping?"

"Yes Daddy, I'll go harass Cormack." She walked down the hallway, passed the door to the outer defenses, and smelled it... the flower, she loved that scent, only in Orlea. She stepped out into the night.

She was as Cassandra had described her, her malificar lover, both seductress and innocent, with the body of a desire demon, how else would she look, the daughter of her Ferelden lovers. She gasped at the sight of her eyes, her eyes descended her remarkable body to the full, soft pouting lips, the side of her ample breasts, her narrow waist, her exposed alabaster hip.

Lilith smiled at her, "Leliana... am I right?"

"Yes," Leliana gasped as the young malificar strode to her, unafraid, and took her hand as gently as she could, her fingertips gliding over the bards palm, tickling her. The seemingly innocent action had sent a jolt to her most private spot which was already stimulated by the young temptress considerable allure.

"You cut your thumb," Lilith gasped in genuine concern, then took the bleeding thumb between her full, soft red lips and sucked it gently.

Leliana gasped as she felt her blood being coaxed gently into the young goddesses mouth, but made no motion to stop her.

"Good idea," Lilith finally sighed as she released the thumb, and pulled the older woman's shoes from her feet.

Leliana made no protest as Lilith caressed the soles of her feet with her fingertips, then placed the heel of her right foot on the soft swells of her large breasts and slowly slid the big toe between her lips, and sucked on it gently, lovingly, her eyes focused on Leliana's.

"I love your feet," Lilith sighed softly, as she moved her mouth to the next toe, "I love them so much I want to rest your toes in velvet." She lifted the hem of her dress.

Leliana gasped as she saw the naked nether lips beneath.

Lilith had read Leliana's unconscious desires even she didn't realize she possessed... she had a foot fetish; it was the clearest image Lil got from Leliana's blood. The master thief turned spy for the Divine was here for a reason that she had managed to keep from Lilith on her first pass through her veins... by the end of this night the bards feet and womanhood would be quivering at the young malificars bidding, and if not her voice, her blood would willingly sing.


	20. The Dawn of Ascention

There was a softness to Leliana that Lilith loved, a texture to her skin, lips (both pairs), and tongue that tasted almost ambrosial as she played her way around the older woman's naked skin; intermittently pressing the soles of the Chantrie's chief spy's feet against her breasts, rubbing her nipples between the clutching toes, then licking the soles with the tip of her tongue as she slowly masturbated in front of her.

Leliana was as transfixed as Cassandra had ever been by the young malificar's abundant charms and almost Maker like ability to know her secret wanton desires without her speaking them, and the toes that had found her own pleasure points were making the fine, soft Orlesian silk sheets they lay upon sweetly, intoxicatedly aromatic with the scent of their mutual sexual gratification. She was falling for her, in one hours time from first sight, Leliana was falling for a woman young enough to be her own daughter.

Lilith had her, her father and mother's former lover, not that she had wanted her at all; Leliana was not unattractive, far from it, but the thought of being with a woman who had been so intimate with her parents was unsettling, not because of having shared her, but of the memories held in her blood. She had to refine this gift. She couldn't risk loosing Leliana; if she could use her body and blood at will as well (a slightly more intriguing, if less romantic entanglement then her beautiful Seeker and her remarkable blood), she may have access to all secrets of the chantry. Lilith believed in time she could ensnare both women into a cozy triumverate, addict them to both her charms and each others as well... perhaps be able to gain access to the living blood of the old woman herself... The Divine. Lilith was starting to behave more like her goddess than she knew.

Morrigan smiled as she passed her daughter's chamber. Her darling Lilith had learned; now hopefully she could avoid the pitfall she herself had fallen into when she first laid eyes on Aeden.

Love had not proven so much a source of pain, as a distraction, and had nearly cost her it all as she had risked the very womb that was ment to house Cormack for the sake of that love; she had wanted to bear Aeden's son, no one elses, the ritual be damned if not with him.

She hoped Lilith could keep a clearer head and not fall so completely for either woman, at least not until the goal had been reached. Love was a trap, it bent the will and steered you away from your true purpose. she had whispered that to her pretty girl as she slept, but had also whispered... ignore your mother - knowing she never would.

She wanted her daughter happy, as she was with Aeden; as life-giving as their union was, it was also still magical, still endlessly pleasurable, and it kept them young, kept them beautiful kept them alive. she was as in love in the morning, seeing his face, as she was in his arms, her willing body at the precipice of climax. She wanted that desperately for her daughter.

Cormack was another issue entirely. Her son had yet to find a lover. She had taken him to brothels in almost all major cities, but he was always nervous about doing injury to the women, THAT she knew, her son was into the fairer sex; but as with his physical strength, his virility was a potential cataclysmic source of ruin to any woman who might test it. That was not to say there was a shortage of volunteers for the honor: most alarming in scope was that as a result of his aid to the Dalish slaves in Tevinter when he was FIVE! he had as many as twenty thousand potential mothers to his children among their number, and all were willing to share - happily - with each other. Morrigan considered it a workable possibility, Cormack liked the Elven women: beautiful, resilient, brave, magic users. Why not? Ariani had been like a mother so she felt awkward, not that the ageless beauty had been against it once he turned eighteen, an age she felt he had reached a degree of maturity emotionally where he understood the effects of these things and how it would change them forever toward one another. She loved him, and would not want to hurt or confuse him for anything.

So tonights festivities were happening, a oppertunity for a thief to gain amnesty from pursuit from her considerable enemy's, by becoming the first mother of Cormack's seed. This was going to be a treat for Morrigan, the pirate was about to earn her reputation as a sexual athlete... if she survived.

Isabela was at the center of the main hall, surrounded by at least thirty well dressed men, each with their own bodyguards, one hundred fifty in all. The deal was thus: Isabela would risk her life with a coupling with Cormack; if she agreed he would kill every one of her debtors and their men that were present; If she refused, the debtors and their men would have her... that had been what Cormack had told them. The truth was only one each of the debtors men were going to crawl from this room, begging him to kill them. If Isabela wanted to give herself to him, great, his father said she had been fun, if not... was unlikely.

The debtors wanted to watch the contract being fulfilled; the hope being her internal organs being ruptured as they watched. Cormack consented.

Isabela stepped to him, lifted the hem of her dress, and tore off her lace undergarment, then palmed a three edged dagger stashed in her garter, "Need help?"

"Maybe after, with your dress."

She leaned into his ear, "There won't be one, you get this done... the wombs all yours. And any special requests, I do... well, name it."

She was lifted away by rope to the bell tower.

"HEY!" the shortest, fattest, best dressed one roared, "What gives? The contract"

"The contract will be fulfilled, my contract with the Orleaian empire, The Free Marches, Ferelden well, that's a given. The contract is thus... only one, per nug scrotum sucker, gets out alive. For that I get to test the waters, so to speak, of the pirate queen; I get to clear her name with those countries, allowing any kid I give her to live free; and I get to squish all of you... and oh yeah, I get to kill on sight all your friends in the governments I just mentioned... including any Templar Knight, or Knight Commanders. It's just a taste of the capitulations yet to come. I am Cormack Cousland, the man who killed you like an insect. When you get to the fade... don't wait. It'll be getting crowded."

Isabela watched from above as Cormack strode into them. The first word that came to mind as he grabbed the thick oak table with one hand and effortlessly swept aside sixty charging men was, SIRE. She unhitched her corset.

They were all so stupid, ten of the first sixty killed in ten seconds and STILL they charged! How did they find their way to the Keep without becoming lost leaving their respective homes? He decided to be more visceral, and tore a man's arm and leg off and killed twelve more of them with them before he bled out. STILL they charged! He couldn't stop laughing as he continued to rip into them, almost collapsing from loosing breath. The last sixty, the debtors, and their respective whelps stood as he regained his composure.

The wealthiest was already shouting numbers, promising to show the location of hoards of gold and jewels. The other twenty-nine were on their knees. Cormack looked at the richest and smiled, "you are right, you will; and for it, you will get a good-bye kiss. LILITH!"

Isabela slid down to the floor as she heard the name. This one she had heard of, the sister. In spite of herself, Isabela gasped at the sight of her, and blushed as Lilith caught her staring.

Lilith looked Isabela over, opened her corset, and stared at the pirate queen's body approvingly, "Oh Cormack... can we share?"

"Later sister, come."

Isabela gasped and sighed audibly as Lilith's fingertips slid into the open garment and caressed her right breast, her thumb rubbed against the erect nipple all too briefly, "later," she sighed, "can't come soon enough."

Lilith smiled at her, "Flatterer." She strode to the numbers man and smiled. The debtor's eyes went wide. Lilith had affixed two long, thin diamond encrusted canines to her natural teeth. "This is going to be new to me," she said sweetly as she sank the teeth into the man's neck, pierced his artery, and sucked hard.

The debtor's mouth dropped open as his eyes rolled back in his head as she siphoned him.

"He wasn't kidding brother," Lilith gasped as the debtor dropped dead to the floor, "Billions? Is that even a number?"

"A very high one," Morrigan laughed as she stepped to her children, "Do you know where pretty girl?"

Lilith smiled, "Every piece of gold, every palace he owns, every business he runs, and that of every official he has in his pocket."

"Our pocket," her mother sighed and kissed her daughter's head, "now, the rest."

Lilith drank deep, draining them all, all but their seconds. "I have it ALL mother. Cormack, your pions await you brother."

Cormack strode to the quivering errand boys of the dead debtors as Lilith sauntered over to Isabela and reached into her corset once more.

Morrigan marched over to the pirate queen, "Are we clean?"

"YES," Isabela glowered, "I think that would be obvious. Nice seeing you again to Morrigan."

"Remarkable," Morrigan gasped, "What's next... the Maker showing up to do a tune on a lute?"

"I like her mother, her hips are perfect, her breasts are as large and full as mine... she'll make an excellent vessel for his child, perhaps even a good mother. If she survives... perhaps I should see her before, do some preparations for the event, rub salves into her..."

"Enough," Morrigan sighed, "I admit her body may be attractive to you, but, she is here for Cormack, I'll not have her falling in love with you too."

"Just one question then," Lilith sighed as she caressed Isabela's naked sex, "WHO is Varric? and why do they all know him?"

Isabela gasped as Lilith pulled back her clitoral hood, and softly stroked the tiny nerve cluster.

"You can tell me this little now; or your blood can tell me ALL later, once you pass out under my brother... No rush."

"The Hanged Man...," Isabela began, not wanting her secrets revealed. Yes she wanted her, yes she would let her drink her blood, but she didn't feel keeping Varric from her or her brother was wise, they seemed to be a pair one would not want to be angry with you... she had no idea how true that was.


	21. Isabela Get's Adopted

The halls of the Keep rang once more with the sounds of high-pitched moans and sighs, but no one died to cause them... but no man would ever make her moan like that again, well, one more would... when Cormack's son was pulled from the pirate queen's womb. Planned parenthood in the Dragon Age.

Isabela gasped as he pulled out of her, and rolled off. Her heart was racing in her chest, her face and body flushed, her womanhood uncontrollably throbbed for want of what was just pulled from it; but she was alive, more than she had been in decades. "I don't suppose you fancy a pirates life?"

"Depends on what your raiding," Cormack sighed as he stood up from the bed.

"I'm thinking of staying here, to have them, all nine months."

"You think it'll be twins?" he asked in mild surprise.

"I have NEVER been made love to like THAT in my life. I've had masters and mistresses of finesse at my body. But I have NEVER been able to reach the precipice of pleasure and been dropped off by simply being rutted by any man... and I was raped by my Kunari jailers as an act of humbling me... NOTHING to you. I'd love to have a taste once you get your sea legs, help you in your education? PLEASE?"

He smiled, and pulled the sheet away from her body, and looked upon her approvingly, "Till you start to show. I have no idea what I'd do to them if I went at you with them in you."

"Oh come on, they'll be just like you, tough as diamond, strong as a lava golem. NOW... get back in this body. There is always the chance we missed, always best to keep at it till I show... just saying."

Cormack stroked her flat belly with his fingertips, palmed her right breast.

Isabella moaned, licked her full lips and stretched out her thighs as her pupils dilated, "PLEASE?"

Cormack climbed back into the bed.

Isabella giggled happily, almost child-like as he took up position between her legs.

"Make it a fleet you name after me," he said as he guided the tip to her vaginal lips.

"Your son and daughters will be the admirals," she moaned and chewed on his ear as he slowly slid back inside her.

The moans began anew. Soon she was singing, her body adjusting to his rhythm, her gentle instruction guiding his strokes, her hips moved in concert as her sex rung itself of her juices to give her lover's manhood more sweet grease to feed its wonderous journey to climax. It would be her who passed out first, and he who would step out, wash up, dress and walk down to where his mother and sister waited.

"She was fun... and lives, happily. I left her sleeping, humming to."

Morrigan smiled and hugged her son, "I'm so happy for you, my sweet boy is now truly a man. I'd tell your father, but he's busy getting the dwarf sobered up to visit with his own children. He'll be about soon." Morrigan turned to Liliith, "Go pretty girl, take just enough to tell us all about this Varric and any plans she may have to betray, if none, she is your new sister. If there are any... make her your toy till she is delivered, then... drain her dry."

Lilith smiled and ran to Cormack's chambers.

"Little one is getting a following among the fairer sex mother."

"So she is my son... your point being?"

"The Ferelden issue? I do not want to crush father's friend Alistair or take his throne. But the queen is still barren, and there is no heir. If Orlais gets the idea that it is a good time to attack... that will put us in a spot. Unless he can get an heir... people will die. I could just go up and mount the Empress of Orlais right there on the steps of the Chantry, after making the Divine herself marry us, then stuff her with babies. OR... ."

"Your sister likes girls. Period. No more discussion. I respect her decision, and I understand and accept her natural inclinations; she has a fondness for beautiful, soft, silky things; she loves the delicate taste and touch of women. I do know she from time to time explores your gender, but those men are all beautiful, extraordinarily gifted and endowed. If she does have a child it will be fathered by one of them, not a graceless old dog like Alistair. I'll not have her womb a pawn in the game of politics. She is my daughter, not a prized heifer."

"I see why Little one worships you mother."

"Go with her, listen in. The pirate whore tries to hurt her... well. There are other fish in the sea."

Lilith stood before Isabella as the latter writhed on the bed.

"Mmm," the pirate queen sighed as her eyes drank in the young lovely, "dessert," she got up on her knees and caressed Lilith's face, neck, lifted the straps of her silk dress and dropped it to the floor. Her mouth dropped open as she took in Lilith's body, then slid the red silk under garment from her hips, "You're so beautiful," she gasped, her fingertips brushing Lilith's naked sex, her tongue stroked the young malificars nipples, then sucked them hungrily, her right hand massaged the breast as she played with its nipple, "I could take you to islands where so many women would worship your body for weeks on end, and here you are, naked before me."

Lilith stroked Isabela's hair, "you have a gifted tongue," she sighed.

Isabella flicked the tip of her tongue against the underside of Lilith's nipple, "You have no idea," her fingers teased Lilith's clitoris.

"First thing first," Lilith said smiling, baring her bejeweled canines, "have a preference?"

"Inner thigh, before we get going. You can heal it?"

"Completely," Lilith assured her, and pushed the pirate queen back on the bed.

Isabela gasped as Lilith sank her teeth into her artery and sighed at the sensation as her blood was forcibly sucked from the wound. After several heady minutes, Lilith caressed the wound, and smiled at her.

"All done, sister," and kissed her full lips, "Now, where were we?"

The board was being set. Cormack was able to sire children; a new spy, Isabela, would be set free on to the waters after almost a year of being under the care and gentle coaxing of her new family. Lilith would return to her Cassandra, and venture out to find her Leliana, slowly those pieces would become one will. Thedas was broken, filled with hate, fear, prejudice and ignorance. Kings and queens, empresses and viscounts vying for selfish power needed to be brought to heel. NOT by a new philosophy delivered by the will of a conquer, but by a single all defeating champion of the people. A man and woman from the humblest of beginnings bringing with them hope for the down trodden, stability to the frightened, and the Fire Golem plated fist of TRUE justice to the corrupt and power-hungry. It is the dawn of the first Empire of Thedus.


	22. The Cleaner

KIRKWALL - THREE MONTHS LATER

There was something in the air that night; it wafted up into the breeze and filtered into the very noses of the populus as it slept, it was sweet, coppery, and yet it gave one a strong, somewhat unpleasantly familiar feeling as one attempted to name it... blood. The streets of Kirkwall were awash in it once more, by mornings first light almost three hundred would be piled on to public piers... but it would be over one thousand who would be burned to ash.

He would kill them all by hand - with pain; yet not one citizen awoke: he worked quietly, quickly - if sloppy.

The bodies of corrupt Templars lay disemboweled next to the brutally segmented Blood mages they were in league with to sell elven children from the alienage; whole squads of city guards ripped in half , interspersed with pieces of the gangs they ignored for a price; and the owner of the first name picked up by Lilith from the blood of the first debtor, the newly appointed Viscount sat on his throne, his body twisted like a wrung out rag along his fractured, twisted spine, his crime? Selling Elven and other poor orphans ... as sex slaves. He was still alive when the last of his idiot guards was hurled through the doors. The vacant position would be filled by unanimous vote of the remaining Templars, led by Knight Commander Cullen, by Guard Captain Averline.

All this ,unchallenged by any legitimate authority, carnage, was the work of one man acting on the direction of his sister, Cormack. THE PURGE had begun. Lilith's masterstroke to bring the Tevinter slave trade in its main pipeline to a permanent halt, and bring under her direct control all illicit, and clandestine operations in the vital region; yes, not Cormack, Darling Lilith.

At twenty years of age, Lilith had accumulated the shared experience and wisdom of some eighty-nine people at the pinical of life experience, all the most cunning and ruthless, and who held the positions of the greatest use to her. As selfish people they were useless to all but themselves, but when integrated flawlessly into her own mind, a potental blessing beyond all imagining to all they had exploited; which made her the single most dangerous intellect in Thedas to the status que. Her goal was nothing short of miraculous... save Thedas from itself. For that, she needed the people who knew the people who knew the special things that kept the dysfunction functioning; and in that number, one name stood out, and he needed incentive.

'HIM,' that's what the idiot cowards cramping Varric out of his room called the giant tearing into their money trees and ripping them out by the roots. The three hundred thirty-three men had packed themselves into the Hanged Man, and were watching the veiled windows. They were all armed, all tightly packed into a confined space... made of wood, without any real room to move, one exit, and only one bathroom. They called that SAFE. Dumb-fuck male-bonding... in the Dragon Age.

The crowd got quiet as the heard the thud of another idiot hitting the wall; that made eighty-five thus far in the last ten minutes. What was he? They hoped they could compromise, outnumber him, die quickly. None would happen.

The solid oak door was jammed closed, and had three tables braced against it. They at least gave it an effort. STILL... It flew open on its hinges, and adhered the Kunari bouncer to the wall; his grey skin slid off the side as his entrails leaked from below. They all stared at the entrance as the massive form stepped inside.

"oops," Cormack chimed with a grin, "Door was stuck. Sorry. seen Varric?"

Silence.

"Oh, come on! Alright... Stop me if you've heard this one! The Arch-demon enters a tavern...? NO? Rough crowd. VARRIC!"

"Yes?" the dwarf answered nervously from the crowd.

"Come... you have a date with my sister in Orlea. Bring a decent change of clothes, and all things you hold of any value... now."

Varric came through the crowd carrying a large sack on his back and Bianka over his right shoulder, "Bye boys" he said as he exited the bar.

Cormack shut the door, and turned to the crowd. Picked up a bottle of alcohol, read the label, drank all of it, picked up a lantern and spewed the drink out his mouth onto the crowd, then tossed the lantern, and walked out.

Panic makes people act irrationally... especially the criminally stupid.

They simply had to step on it, not throw water on it, causing the alcohol fueled fire to set the only exit aflame; perhaps they would learn this vital lesson for the next life.

Varric, wisely, had waited, "What does your sister want?"

"To chew your ear," Cormack said and escorted Varric to the docks.

As he walked away, Varric cast a somber glance at his old home, and nearly wretched; there, in place of the namesake dummy above the smoke spewing door, Meeran... hung by his own intestines - still alive.

ORLEA - THAT MOMENT

She was magnificent, the high dragon raising her wings in the center of the field in the middle of the sprawling, opulent estate. Easily twice the size of the dragon that was once worshipped by the Cult of Andraste; she was both beautiful and staggering to behold; no surprise, since she was Lilith Cousland.

Lilith transformed back to a naked human woman and smiled; it was the first time she achieved the fearsome form, it would be far from the last, bring on granny.

She made her way passed the bowed heads of thirteen courtesans, the madams who ran her high-end brothels/intelligence gathering centers. She had them in every capital and major trade hub; they were strangely now of use to the Chantry... more than the Seekers. Cassandra didn't need to know. Speaking of who...

She loved to watch them sleep together, almost as much as she loved being between them. She had purchased the obscenely huge bed to go with her expanding bevy of beautiful lovers, and to go with this, her estate. She loved it all... Especially the secret room. Tonight was a night of all sorts of beginnings.

She opened the huge glass door that led out onto her outer walkways overlooking her gardens, into her private chamber; the roses and other flowers native to Orlea were in bloom and she knew Leliana would love it as she lay a bed, her arms and legs intertwined with Cassandra's. Lilith smiled, they had spent most of the night exploring one another here in her newly acquired Orlesian mansion, the centerpiece of the estate. She had loved coaching them as they uncovered one another's most intimate desires they had for one another; then they had turned to her, and made her moan so sweetly they had lost all track of time as they practiced sweet torture on her naked flesh. She loved them, and they loved her... this she 'knew' from their blood. Tonight, however, was a night of unity, not just pleasure, tonight she would drink from their veins openly, and offer them her own; if they drank, it would be the culmination of all her time with them, prove their love, and give her the chance to test the Tevinter mind control trick she learned from the hot meal she had that night in the woods. That guy had good taste.

Leliana was the first to awaken as Lilith approached the bed, she smelled the sweet aroma of the flowers carried on the night breeze,and the sight of her beautiful lover's naked body approaching set her heart aflutter. She stroked Lilith's flat stomach as she stood by the bed, "Your cold... have you been outdoors naked? Come, get in, we will make you warm."

Lilith smiled at her, and caressed her face, "I have something for you, and for her as well.

Leliana turned and kissed Cassndra on the mouth till she awoke.

Cassandra looked up through her sleepy eyes and reached her hand out for Lilith as well, "Come," she sighed, and grabbed the young malificar's hand.

"In a moment, just take these," she handed them both two jewelry boxes from the bed stand. Lilith gave her lover's their own bejeweled teeth.

The two devout women looked at their young lover, in wonder.

"It's sort of a kink of mine, " she sighed sweetly, "You just cut my nipple, and suck the blood from it. It's ok Nothing ever bad happens, it just feels so, mm... . Please?."

The two women slid the teeth into their mouths and bit into Lilith's nipples.

Lilith threw her head back and gasped joyously as her two lovers squeezed her large breasts like bread dough, and siphoned the blood from her open wounds like suckling calves, only relenting when they began to drivel it from the sides of their lips.

They gasped for air as they broke away from her blood soaked breasts; their gaping mouths like those of feeding beasts on a kill.

The two then kissed one another, bit into one another's probing tongues and sucked the blood from each other's mouths.

Lilith healed herself smiled and led them into a hidden chamber next to her bed chamber. Time to reward them. Two chains were on the floor directly beneath two chains that hung from the ceiling, all four terminating in leather straps. "Put me into them." she sighed softly.

Her two lovers looked at each other in disbelief, shook their heads.

"Liars," Lilth sighed and smiled once again like a hungry Wyvern, then walked over to a table covered by a crimson silk cloth, and pulled it away.

The two women gasped, not in disgust, but open, astonished release; there, before their startled eyes, everything they needed to do everything they wanted to do to her.

Lilith smiled as they perused the toys : ice, salves of wonderous scents and heat, feathers, leathers, wooden paddles, soft leather whips, chains wrapped in silk... a soft, fluffy kitten in a gilded cage, "I call her Lilith," she sighed, "just seemed right, she has the most curiously rough tongue."


	23. Many Happy Returns

Her goddess had told her,' the more you explore down the forbidden path, the more you learn that you love'. Her mother had been a wonderous lover to her father, and he in turn had indulged her fetishes and adoration of pain, both the infliction of it to others, and from time to time... ONLY from her father, the receiving of it. It had been after he had come back from a hunt in the Deep Roads smelling of blood and sweat that her mother had let him tie her between the pillars of an ancient Dwarven jail and lash her. The sounds her mother had made that night lit a fire in Lilith that burned brighter as she felt her power over her lovers growing. So it was that she had eagerly led them down this forbidden path to her 'special room', and let them fulfill their most ardent fantasies regarding her flesh. What are friends for?

Lilith moaned softly as she reached the first of the many orgasms she would have as she hung bound in that secret room behind her bed chamber. she was smiling from ear to ear with each blow, each blood drawing tickle of the soft leather whips slapped across her back; she had wanted it, wanted them to do it, knowing they wanted to, but were unwilling for the sake of decorum. She had to see how far they would be willing to follow her, needed to push them into it, into surrendering the last bit of their inhibitions away. It had been easier then she hoped.

The blood enthrall was working, her two lovers were engaged in such debasement of her beautiful body that she could almost feel the rush they felt coursing through her own writhing bruised, and scared flesh. There was nothing they were doing to her that she could not undo in a moment, but still, the speed with which they had willingly first tore into the most sensitive parts of her naked breasts and so hungrily sucked the blood from them was... so incredibly arousing. she knew they had wanted to for so long; knew they had it in their darkest desires, along with the things they did to her here in this room; but to get them here she had to endure months of the masks they wore to the world. The moment they strapped her into the restraints, however, she knew they were at last free. They were at long last being their true selves with her, baring to her their souls. The blood enthrall was only to get them to give into what they were all to willing to do, what they secretly wanted to do.

Cassandra lashed her naked back with the whip and her naked buttocks with the paddle. she would smack Lilith on her buttocks, then tickled her nether lips with a stroke of the feather; for every lash of the whip, she would stroke her clitoris with her fingertips as she rubbed her naked breasts to her back; the pleasure answering the pain. The effect was extraordinary in the intensity of the orgasms it produced, the anticipation of the pain, and the pleasure that followed was life affirming to Lilith.

Lilith groaned under the pressure of holding back her next orgasm, building the eventual pleasure of the release by enduring the pressure of its building intensity; practicing what Cassandra preached with her toys. Such a good, good teacher... she deserved to get an apple, or a taste of sweet cream pudding.

Leliana rubbed the salves into Lilith's breasts, belly and into her naked sex. Her idea of torture was to kiss her full lips, baited the young malificar to kiss her back, then rear back out of reach.

Then the cat meowed. Cassandra tapped Leliana on the hand, and pointed to the hunk of ice on the table next to the feline.

Lilith moaned as the bard moved away.

Leliana played the ice against Lilith's nipples; barely touched the tender nubs as she brushed them causing them to stiffen and her to gasp; then she trailed the ice down her flat belly, over her pubic bone, then touched it to her clitoris.

Lilith braced against the restraints as Leliana rubbed the ice against the tiny nub.

Cassandra, who had just whipped Lilith's buttocks smiled wickedly as she stared at the engorged nerve cluster, then whispered to Leliana.

Leliana giggled wickedly and nodded.

Cassandra walked away as Leliana continued to trace the ice over Lilith's bound form, eliciting shivers and gasps as she did, much to the older woman's delight.

Moments later Cassandra reappeared, with a cup and ladle... honey.

Leliana took the ladle and drizzled the honey on Lilith's lips, her chin, her neck.

Lilith watched, enraptured as they continued to coat her.

Next They covered her nipples, then dripped it down her abdomen to her pubic bone.

Lilith felt it as they smeared it over her wet vaginal lips and covered the entirety of her achingly aroused clitoris.

Leliana then smiled at her, put the honey on the table... and got the kitten.

Cassandra held back Lilith's clitoral hood, and whispered into her young lover's ear, "she looks like she would like something as sweet as she is."

Lilith shuddered as Leliana lowered the kitten to her exposed sex.

Leliana smiled playfully and raised the kitten to Lilith's face. The hungry kitten licked Lilith's lips, sending shivers through the lovely young malificar's body; her mouth reflexively opened and the cat licked her tongue for the briefest of moments.

Lilith came, her legs shaking with her release, but it was far from over.

They moved the hungry kitten along the line of drizzled honey: over her chin, down her long, slender neck, then paused, Lilith's body shivered with anticipation, they waited, watching her.

"Please," Lilith sighed, the word all but begged.

Leliana lifted the cat to Lilith's right nipple.

The sound was akin to a gasp, only Lilith had been trying to breathe in the instant the cat's tongue stroked the underside of her honey covered nipple.

Lilith was panting, her breaths coming shallow and fast as her body shuddered in response to her seemingly endless series of orgasms as the cat cleaned both nipples completely. She was unable to vocalize at this stage, and her breathing had become so labored as to prevent the ability to do so. still, she had a moment to rest as the cat tickled away the honey from her abdomen; but barely, as she anticipated its intended destination, which sent every nerve in her body over the edge.

The instant the cat's tongue touched the tiny nerve cluster... Lilith shrieked.

Her central nervous system on high alert, each time the cat stroked her tiny nub, her hips reflexively contracted backward, her vaginal muscles spasmed uncontrollably, wave after wave of pleasure washed over her body, the sweet scent of her arousal permeated the air throughout the mansion, competing with that of the flowers in the garden, but still the cat would not relent. finally, as her last climax drove its way over her conscious control of her body... she passed out.

Her two lovers dropped everything, their minds cleared, their actions instantaneous. Cassandra hugged, and lifted Lilith up as Leliana unshackled their young lover's feet and hands, and bore her to her bed in a panic.

"Get some water," Cassandra called to Leliana.

Leliana rushed to a glass water decanter and poured some into a glass.

"Drink." Cassandra commanded urgently, "please sweet love, drink."

Lilith opened her full lips and let it down her throat, "Where's the cat?" she asked weakly

They all laughed in both embarrassment and relief.

Lilith then kissed Cassandra deeply, "I love you," she sighed; then reached out for Leliana, "You as well. Both of you are my heart, my blood. THAT is what just happened... my blood. Drink from the two chalices on the table over there - now."

The two Chantry servants drank deeply of two ornate decanters at the far side of the chamber.

"I know this," Cassandra said with a mild start, "Templars use vials of it to neutralize a mages ability to use magic for a time."

"It's a plant extract from a vine found in the deep roads, it bonds to lyrium and neutralizes it's effects. The lyrium in my blood, it becomes refined in a mage, allows a mortal to possess it in their system without any ill effects, but it gives that mage dominion over the mortal who drank it. Well, actually it's more a manipulation of their deeper desires, steers them toward their highest fulfilment. In the case of the Templars... to eradicate the blood mage threat, and destroy the 'conspiracy' at the highest levels of Orlesian society. The mage played out the Captains greatest fantasy and manipulated him into fulfilling it in all it's obvious absurdity. In the case of us three... well. I understand if you never want to see me again."

Both women looked at each other, and laughed loud and hard, "Oh, yeah, sure, we're leaving now... NOT BLIGHTING LIKELY!" Leliana shouted as she and Cassandra crawled to her across the bed on all fours.

"Why wait for one kitten, when you have two lionesses to play with?" Casssandra sighed as she lowered her mouth to Lilith's naked sex, nuzzled the clitoris and nipped it.

Lilith gasped, and smiled.

Leliana stroked her young lovers nipples with her fingertips, "Yes," she sighed as trailed the tip of her tongue up her long neck, "we may not be able to compete with the little fur balls tongue... but we're going to try. Any special requests?"

"Can I drink your blood?," Lilith asked directly, "It will help with my healing, and I want to, to bring us closer."

Leliana bared her neck.

Cassandra rose from Lilith's hips, and brought her right nipple close to the young goddesses mouth, "One good turn," she sighed.

"My loves," Lilith sighed and drank deep of her lovers till she healed from her amazing evenings decent into self depravity. Morrigan had told her pretty girl that to truly enjoy pleasure, a woman must endure pain, and that the greater the pain experienced, the more rewarding the pleasure experienced by it's ending, and the more rewarding the carnal delights that followed such adventures. Lilith had decided the next time she visited the Keep, she'd talk to her daddy... and would bring the cat. Domesticated felines... the greatest sex toy... do I need to say it? - In the Dragon Age.


	24. The Storyteller Makes a Friend

The way things turn out in any given life have little to do with the things that happen, as the way we regard and deal with them. All his life he had the angles figured, till the night HE took all those angles and bent, broke and twisted them into a straight line leading to this hallway in HER opulent estate in Orlea. His only hope being she liked what was flowing in his veins; that taste test,and what it told her, would be the deciding factor between whether he had a well-paying job as her servant, or fed vermin as a malformed, twisted mass the size of an end table in the gutter. Varric sat on an ornate chair in the hall outside Lilith's private chambers, feeling more than a little apprehensive, more in fact than he had been when he faced Cassandra years earlier; he was face to face with a man he knew had killed ALL his contacts in Kirkwall, including the Viscount, and was not against killing him to. The MAN, comprised of the mass of three, had purged Kirkwall's underworld in one night, single-handedly, and was probably only keeping him alive for this one meeting.

Cormack stood and stared at Varric, he was unsure what to make of him, a source of information and support for Lilith, or Mabari feed.

The doors to Lilith's chamber opened.

Varric rose to his feet as Cormack stepped back behind him.

She stepped into the hall, and smiled at the dwarf.

Mesmerizing, it was the only word he could think of that did her justice. She was simply the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on, and that he did for only the briefest of moments as he noticed the ample cleavage of her large breasts prominently displayed in her low neck silk dress, and how they bounced and jiggled as she walked to him.

Lilith smiled, and bent over to look the dwarf in the eyes, knowing full well her breasts would press into the dresses restrictive neckline, bunch together and all but burst from the dress as she did. "You know me, don't you Varric?" she said in an almost serpentine fashion.

"Yes mi'lady,' he gasped as he stared first into her eyes, then at her breasts, then back to her eyes, "forgive me," he choked.

"No need to apologize," she sighed playfully, "You flatter me."

"I hardly flatter you mi'lady Cousland. a woman as remarkably beautiful as yourself should not be subject to the stares of a common street hustler as myself. If it would please you, I know of a few very lovely women of a higher standard then my guttural state who would be more than honored with the privilege to gaze upon your remarkable beauty in private."

She smiled genuinely, "You do, do you? Do you know why your here?"

He lifted his right hand, and bared his wrist to her, "It is washed, and scented, I'd not have you lower yourself further to drink from my neck. There is nothing I would hide from you mi'lady."

She took hold of his wrist and cut it quick and painlessly with her fingernail, and drank deep.

Varric remained, head bowed, still apprehensive of his fate. He may well count himself a friend of king Alistair and the new Arishok, both all but became as blood to her father when they defeated the Blight together; still, her brother could crush both at once, and never care, or so he thought.

She lifted her head from his wrist and caressed the wound closed, "There is a chamber in the hallway by the main entrance, take it, it is yours. It has room for an ornate table and chairs; consider it our new office. I have a use for a man of your talents, welcome Varric to the newly formed office of Grand Inquisitor to the Divine. Your job is simple, as a dwarf you are immune to magic, and as a man of your talents are good at getting information from the roughest sorts. you're to spy on the officers and women of the order and find out about their secrets and deceptions, then report them to me, via your blood. Use whatever means or men, or women you feel you need to. Bait these traitors and bring them to me for one last night of unbridled carnality with me... then I will drink till they die. Now go; all means are at your disposal. You have one week at the latest to have a workable operation in Orlea, after you prove it works, we will expand into other nations. I want it functioning in all of Thedas with the same efficiency."

"Yes mi'lady, and thank you."

"don't thank me yet Varric, it will be a hard thing to do, but if it succeeds we may yet save millions of lives from the corruption of a few; and correct a greater evil. Now go, report to me by midnight tomorrow of your progress and what you will need."

She stepped to her brother, "He will do. Find an Elven mage... Merrill, take her, she will be a good mother, as the first mother of your seed among her people she will be forgiven by them; especially when you topple Tevinter in that child's name. She tried what she thought was right... she was deceived. Then look to Starkhaven. Take no action till I ask, please? I saw... something."

She walked to her chambers and closed the doors behind her, her breath exploded from her as she released the image into her mind. She stepped to the door to her secret room and lingered as if balancing the two images against one another. She shut the door, and reached under her dress, pulled down her lace undergarments and lay upon her bed. The ONE. Her greatest challenge, perhaps too great to risk what it may cost her... her heart. She had been told by her mother that it would happen, but she had convinced herself it would never be a man, they were so easy, so base, so obvious and duplicitous in their affections... but not HIM. The lovely Miriam Hawk had failed; her delicious Isabela had failed. He was so beautiful; so noble; so strong; so devoted to a righteous cause and family... so like her in so many ways. When she loved it was with all her being, could he love her like that? Could he accept her love of her other lovers? Her beautiful, remarkable, equally devout women? and still love her?

She felt her labia wet and widening to her thoughts of him; she wanted to feel him inside her; wanted him to want to be inside her. She would give him the desires of his heart in exchange for his. Cormack would crush the traitors for him in her name, and for that would she win his heart? If he would allow her, out of love, her other lovers, she would offer him to plant his seed in her womb, and by so doing, bound his name to hers; it would protect Starkhaven from all enemy's. As she neared the height of her arousal she fixed upon his image - 'think it, believe it' - and sighed out his name in the moment of her release, "Sebastian."


	25. Love and Losses

THREE WEEKS LATER

Wealth gives no promise of all dreams fulfilled; beauty doesn't guarantee you happiness, just as being a witch does not mean you are evil; and just because you are made to suffer for love, doesn't mean your world is lost... especially in the Dragon Age.

Morrigan stood staring at Lilith as she peered out the window, "What is it pretty girl?" she asked of her.

"Married mother... he's been married for three years. Of course he is, he should be married. I would marry...," her soft voice trailed of as her body shuddered.

Morrigan held her daughter, "Easy, it's ok. we can always cast a..."

"NO," Lilith interrupted, regaining her composure, "She never did a thing to me, and if he would cheat on her... I would not want him. This is as it should be. I should have never trusted in an image from Varric. He's a damn good spy, master of covert operating but he has too vibrant an imagination. I got swept up in the romanticism of him. I have always dreamed of a man like father... in spite of my preference for my gender. I believe if you put my two lovers together, and if I added a well endowed elven male, from time to time,... I might have the ideal mate."

"Why the sudden resurgence in your interest in men?"

"It's unsavoury. Isabela; when I first sank my teeth in her she was still recoiling from her coupling with Cormack... her vaginal responses to his claiming of her womb were still fresh in her mind... the sensations rekindled my interest."

"That is unsavoury. your brother would not want to hear that. He is very protective of his Little one."

"He still calls me that?"

"Yes. But I am glad to hear that is all this is about. I have a solution. There are a few brothels I heard of where there are some Elven men who more often than not service men who may be of comparable fitting. Worth a look?"

Lilith smiled, "Hmm... "

"Come along... just don't tell your father, he'll come along and invite this fellow Zevron, and your Leliana; then it'll be a free for all, and I'll just sit back and laugh at him as he tries to keep up with the others. Then he'll pull me in and all I'll do is spend all that time and money with him, something I'd do for free. This isn't for me... it's for you."

THE WOUNDED COAST - THAT MOMENT

She hadn't gotten as far as she hoped, lost on the side of the sea, staring out at a future she would never have the will to face... till he came.

He strode up the path to the beach out of myth, she knew him from first sight, not as the son of Morrigan, but as the old god. It was why she had given herself so willingly, without hesitation, but with an open and grateful heart.

He in turn lifted her from the ground, trembling with love for her pure heart, and layed his robe down to ease her experience of their coupling.

She kissed his lips, her tears soaking into his hair as he soothed her transition from ignorantly forgotten, rejected, and loathed heretic to beloved of a god.

He arched his back and gasped as he eased into her body with the care of an artisan working with glass, and began his ministrations to her broken heart.

Merrill moaned sweetly with her acceptance of his gift; her womanhood reached and gripped him as a greedy thief anxious to keep hold as he slowly slid to her womb and back to her entrance. To hold inside you not a selfish demon, but a god, who was giving to you out of love and appreciation for what you intended to do for your people out of an innocent love for them, how could she reject such a blessing with anything less than a grateful and willing heart. Bless me my ancestors I am redeemed in my soul for my intentions.

Cormack brought his lover to the point of pleasure and beyond so often he lost count before he gave up his seed to her; then smiled not at his own bliss but at her grateful sobs and warm, genuine declarations of undying love and fealty, not to him... but to their children.

She lay there, held in his arms as they slept under the open stars and whispered a Dalish prayer to this god who had blessed her, and swore to never again be swayed by love, but to alow herself to be embraced by it.

In the distance, as it's panicked seers spoke of coming fire and anguish beyond imagination, a giant trembled... in nine months time every alienage in the free world would empty, the Dalish would come down from the hills and forests to see true justice delivered. Cormack Cousland would return to Tevinter to finish what Tevinter started with the abduction and attempted rape of his mother twenty years ago. So come all ye faithful, trust not in myth and prophets, but in a son's love of his mother, and a father's love of his child. For the son of Merrill and his innocent mother's soul, that child's father would make Tevinter crawl to the feet of its slaves and beg for what it never showed... mercy.


	26. Liberator

The Tevinter slaver was at first only mildly certain he saw them, the two beautiful women slowly undressing each other on the beach. The Raven haired one had a body out of his every dream with a face to worship, and the expressions it was showing as the Rivany dropped to her knees before her naked sex and moved her fingers and tongue made his eyes strain to see her lips part and his ears ache to hear her moans. For all his efforts, he had lost focus of other sounds, most regrettably for him, Bianca. The bolt struck him in the throat, but didn't kill him... Lilith did.

The young seducer drank deep till he keeled over dead, "Thirteen more," she said, "along the path to the left, two mages, one blood mage magister overseer on the outside... thirty thousand elven slaves in the lower chambers... thirteen hundred in the torture chamber just off the main hall through the hidden entrance, but that was an hour ago. We need to move."

There were ten of them, including Lilith, Isabela, Varric, Zevran, Ariani, Fenris and his wife Miriam Hawke, as well as four members of Isabela's crew there to provide transport with a sloop off the beach.

Isabela dressed as Lilith remained naked to be the primary diversion, it worked flawlessly. The Tevinters had been so mesmerized and disbelieving of their eyes, that they fell silently, one by one, each one giving up all their secrets to the young, naked goddesses teeth. In all there would be over thirteen such rescues in the course of a month. The total number of slaves rescued would number close to one million souls... and Lilith finally managed to get a nice all over even tan - with no tan lines - win/win.

Lilith, Isabela and Merrill rolled Cormack's four babies between them as they sat on Isabella's bed on the flagship of the newly formed Pirate fleet that would form the formidable spearhead of the future principal fleet of Thedas. The bed was as big as the previous captain's quarters and was ment as the resting place for the children and their mothers, as well as Lilith when ever she traveled. Cormack never bedded here when she was aboard, he would rest in a special bulkhead chamber designed to wake him in case of boarding.

Lilith looked her two nephews and two nieces over with open love and adoration, and they in turn smiled, and in the case of Merrill's son Aeden, giggled. She held them to her ample breasts and smothered them with kisses till they licked her back.

Isabela watched her, entranced.

Lilith looked back, smiled at her, and kissed her softly on her full lips.

Isabella returned the kiss with a palpable urgency and let her lips linger on Lilith's after her own children tried to kiss their mother.

Merrill smiled and kissed the other mother as well, and clutched her son to her as if for life.

Isabela hugged her and smiled back at her, "Oh kitten, I am so glad you are back. You look so radiant."

Lilith watched the two and smiled. The three of them would talk of times the two women had in Kirkwall, and plans they had for the children till Merrill was pulled away by Cormack to sleep in his chamber.

Isabela took her triplets onto the deck to watch the sunset over the islands.

Lilith laid her head down for a quick nap and dozed off.

You never know what the heart of another holds, especially someone who hides all their treasures; but when their most prized treasure rests in another's chest... well, pirating isn't all about plundering, sometimes you need to parlay.

Lilith ws only passively aware of the hands as they pulled her silk undergarments from her hips an the fingers that eased her clitoral hood back, but when the tongue stroked the nerve cluster, she woke up.

Isabela was staring into her sleepy eyes, her hands gently caressed her full lips... they were alone in the massive bed. "I've missed you," she sighed as he hand glided from Lilith's lips to her cheek, her neck, her shoulder, "one night, that's all we had, and you were gone. Back to your Chantry girls," her fingers pulled Lilith's shoulder strap of her silk dress down, bared her left breast.

"We've been on the beach together, over thirteen times," Lilith laughed.

Isabla palmed the young malificar's breast and sighed, "THAT WAS TORTURE!; to be so close to your pearl and never getting to taste it. Damn Varric." She kissed Lilith's neck as she brushed the young beauties nipple with her fingertips.

"I've missed you to," Lilith sighed and let Isabela slide her dress off completely as the pirate queen straddled her hips.

"I did the honor of removing your knickers," she sighed, "and tasting your sweet, well you know, before you awoke. You are just the most amazingly sweet tasting malificar I ever tasted."

Lilith sighed as Isabela glided the tip of her tongue from her lips, down her long neck, between her breasts which she palmed and squeezed together, down her flat abdomen, around her pubic bone, and lingered above her naked sex as her fingertips lightly brushed the exposed nether lips.

"I have wanted to be here for over a year," she sighed as she caressed Lilith's vulva, slowly, coaxing the lightest sighs from the young lovely."How could you not know I wanted to see you, not feel the heat I feel when you're around? Yes I love your brother, yes it is amazing to be rutted by him, but YOU are... sublime; your tastes; your textures; the sound of your sighs in my ears, the feel of your skin against me; your breasts; the things you do to me, the things you know to do to me... I love you Lilith... I'm in love with you."

Lilith looked at her as the pirate queen knelt before her hips and lovingly stroked her labia, her eyes sad with want, not for satisfaction, but for her love. "Then get away from my lips, and Kiss my mouth Isabela," she sighed.

Isabela laid upon Lilith and locked her mouth over the young Malificar's; her tongue worked it's way around hers, her full lips sucked hungrily as the younger woman played her fingers over the pirate queen's lovely face, through her hair till she felt the warm tears against her cheek as Isabela surrendered her heart to her.

Lilith smiled and stared at Isabela's tear filled eyes, "My beautiful pirate queen, did I steal your heart?"

Isabela sighed, and kissed Lilith's neck, "I want to make you as happy as you make me when we make love... how can I do that? Please tell me Love, How?"

"Be happy," Lilith said simply, and kissed her again.

The two lovers rolled together across the oceans of silk sheets, and rode the waves of each other's passions; as they navigated their way across the seas of one another's bodies, using the stars in each others eyes, the trade winds of sighs and moans to cross the expanse of the night, Thedas was changing: The blood magisters of Tevinter were starved for slaves at the brink of their own self-enduced annihilation; the elves were flocking in droves to an estate in the empire of Orlea, filling the ranks of the Warden's; and swearing undying fealty to Aeden Cousland the second, son of Cormack and Merrill Cousland, who when Isabela's son and daughters fall in love with their mother's freedom, will become the first elven/mage emperor of Thedas.


	27. Justice for all

Justice. A war cry used to rally troops of a nation against an enemy known to harbour a criminal, or commit criminal acts against its own people - and a conquerer needs to deliver it.

The Tevinter torturers captured in the raids on the breeding farms were blood magisters; the same as those who caused the golden city to be blackened. Their kind caused them to be; their kind exploited the chaos they wrought; their kind used their blood to create greater evil... so their kind should serve them, and be served to them. True Justice.

To understand how he could do it, simply look at his child, and his child's mother, and all that had been done to their people by these 'overseers'. The Tevinters used torture to call the powerful rage demon's from the fade, they also did unspeakable things to the women; the most compassionate of which was rape them. They maimed them. Besides, they reasoned, elven women didn't need beauty to make elven babies; and in an act of almost masochistic depravity, the tevinters who did the act were women, and in their private insecurities... did worse.

Cormack led them all, all seventy-eight torturer's on two chains, through the Deep Roads.

The torturers had all been partially drained by Lilith, robbed of their secrets, deprived of the ability to speak by Cormack ripping their jaws off, all but the women, them he wanted to hear.

He brought them to a massive underground dwarven hall, a lava river flowing under a narrow stone bridge, imbedded the chains in the wall and turned to them. "I am your creation, your god, your curse upon all man, elf and dwarven kind that YOU have never had to face. I am the arch-demon. I know this not because my mother told me... she never has. I discovered it after I commanded three thousand Darkspawn to tear one another apart in this very thaig. It was fun, they broke easy." He stepped to the Tevinter women, "WHORES! Petty, jealous, cruel, whores to power. You carved the most precious pieces from the women who were already willing subservient to you for no greater reason than cruelty and absolute dominion. If you could not be more beautiful... you would deprive them of it and more. DISGUSTING WRETCHED CREATURES. Unworthy even of this fate. You wanted them to be nothing more than instruments to make more slaves? So shall you be... of MINE!" His eyes flashed gold, as those of a dragon, and THEY entered... the Darkspawn - thousands of them, standing at attention at the far side of the bridge.

The Tevinter women had no idea what to expect, and looked upon the gathered mass of the blighted in wonder. Till Cormack grabbed the first female Tevinter mage and walked her across the bridge. She didn't resist, it would have been pointless, she simply stared at the Darkspawn, then reared back as she saw their eyes; their tongues as they lapped at their lips; their erect members as they stripped down in preparation for her... then she shrieked, clawed, begged, then she stopped. It's hard to scream with your mouth full.

Cormack walked back across the bridge to the harried sobs of the other Tevinter women as they begged for death.

The second fought, clawed, kicked, tried to get him to throw her into the lava... failed. She they readily peeled the clothes from and plundered.

Then Cormack turned his attention to the men, just so the women could watch, and suffer as they had made the slaves suffer with watching and waiting as their turn came. He walked him over and held him up for the Darkspawn, they politely pulled him apart alive... and ate him as Cormack made him watch them regurgitate his partly digested flesh into the ravaged females dribbling mouth.

Cormack got another female... such good table manners deserved a reward. positive reinforcement, was a vital part of any master mindless blighted slave relationship.

She fainted... they didn't care - she was just more limber this way.

He tossed another male, this one they caught and held up as they turned him over, ripped open his abdomen, and began feeding the traumatized women from his viscera.

This feeding and mating frenzy continued in all it's slow, agonized pure, and just fashion for a whole day; finally only one female mage remained unstained... the worst violator, the maimer. She would skin the faces from female elves she felt were prettier than her, and force feed them to their mates. She had sought to do that and worse to Lilith; it was she who sent the children that attacked her in Ferelden; she had the gall to beg him in the name of Andraste to end her life mercifully.

How fortunate for her he was so close to the lava, and was such a devout follower of... well, that is to say a casual quote of the... oh well, he knew it involved burning some woman, cruel, but... he was such a giver.

He grabbed her by the neck, held her just above the lava, and waited.

She sweated profusely at first, her eyes not begging mercy, but gleammed with undisguised rage, then her skin bubbled.

He grinned as her pompous face began to boil off her skull. Her muscles twitched uncontrollably in her jaw as she screamed beyond her boiling lungs ability to sustain breath. When her robes finally caught fire her pulled her away from the lava and carried her across the bridge, alive as she shrieked for death. "Don't worry about your looks, they only care about what's inside," and tossed her to the Darkspawn. What do you know, they liked her best... she was always awake.


	28. Miriam's Gift

There is no gift greater than the one we give without ever being asked; never ask to be reciprcated; and are never aware we gave... the one beyond all others - love. When it is returned from as selfless a place as it came, it is a thing of such beauty, and power, it can change the world.

Lilith worked her hands over the scared faces of the female elven slaves and smiled as she removed their bandages. Their new faces, taken from the bodies of slain Tevinter guards and lower mages, all of whom Lilith discovered had raped and beat these same women, were attached using a lyrium based salve and transformed back to their natural shape and tone using blood from high dragon, sap from some ancient trees, and a single pinch of Andrastes ashes, much to her mother's chagrin. She kissed them as they gazed up at her in mild concern, "You make me envious," she sighed and brushed her lips to their restored skin, "So beautiful, as you've always been."

They adored her, kissed her back, caressed her hands as she caressed them, whispered sighs and declarations of love; they were no the only elves to do so.

The Dalish had heard it was she who decided the breeding farms should be the first targets, that they needed to save them all before Cormack drove his army into the heart of Tevinter's blood mage high council - the Blood Magisters Circle - and it was with the greatest respect they offered her their most beautiful daughters as concubines, their sons as sires. It would be the son of a elf that first left her womb; but not of these men.

Fenris stood staring out the window as she entered her bed chamber, "I've been with her for over ten years, never wanted to be with another woman. I was awake that night you snuck into my camp. You respected my marriage by leaving... you are a truly wonderful, and beautiful woman in the truest sence of the word, regardless of what you think that room tells other's about you."

"I barely go into it anymore. I feel less inclined the more I do."

"How did you capture a Desire Demon?"

"A what?"

"A Desire Demon, the kitten, I glanced in and I saw her in her natural form, staring out at you through a view slot in the wall of the hallway, she's smitten, your kitten. She's staying by choice. Remarkable."

"And YOU are here?," she asked nervously, her heart beating in her chest, he was so beautiful, so strong, so remarkable; her fingers rubbed against her sides.

"Your mother told me of your 'problem' Isabela tried her best to rest that obsession with her feminine wiles. She does love you, as do we all, but she loves her freedom more. Miriam wants you to know there is nothing as precious to her as the freedom and decent treatment of my people. It is why I hope you do not become offended when it's her name I moan; but we both agree, you deserve to be shown genuine, unsullied, love from an elf who truly does love you." He closed his lips over hers as she gasped.

She was caught off guard; his lips found her's trembling, hesitant, but as she felt his hands lifting her shoulder straps, her own instincts took over and unfastened his breaches, pulled the straps that held on his armor. When he relented her mouth for her breasts she gasped for air, "I've wanted you so long," she cried softly, "You're so beautiful, so... noble."

He moaned as he cupped her breasts and lovingly massage them as his lips closed over her erect nipples and sucked gently, his fingers descended her naked belly, hooked into her silk undergarments, and pulled them down, then returned his hands to her naked sex and slid gently inside her. He caressed her inner walls till he felt her grip his exploring fingers in a wet, warm embrace. He kissed her navel as he deftly pulled back her clitoral hood and softly brushed it with his fingertips till she moaned softly, her fingers stroking his hair. When her breathing was deep and her flesh flushed, he made his move to bring her all the way to where she had never been taken by any man... the bliss found only on the other side of unrelenting multiple orgasms. It is achievable, it only takes a lover who wants to give pleasure before they receive it, just ask Cormack.

She smiled an sighed as he lifted her by her hips and carried her to the bed.

He laid her down and slid his fingers from her hips to his own and dropped his undergarments.

She gasped; the Tevinter had been cruel and creative beyond words; he had stitched the lyrium into the skin above the veins of the shaft of his erection. It was as beautiful as it was impressive in its endowment.

He stepped slowly to her as if he was concerned with her ability to take him inside her. "Are you sure about this?"

"I am," she said and smiled at his eyes, "I don't know any men who can compare to you. I love beauty, gentle caresses. I like women because they are the height of all things I love about people. Your touch is comparable to the touch of any woman, your eyes as beautiful, your heart as full of passion. Your caress, your kiss, in its care and softness I felt such... beauty. I am ready in every way,"

For a moment he hesitated, standing between the legs of a ready and willing malificar. How did he get here? Her beauty? a spell she cast?

Lilith cried, she felt vulnerable, "please... take me."

He remembered her fragile nature, her sweetness, her compassion, her humanity. He took hold of her thighs, caressed them as he stepped between them, and slid inside her.

She smiled as she let out her breath, her body clenching his every inch as he slid himself inside her.

It took every once of his impressive self-control to get her to climax; her vaginal muscles, though saturated by her own evident enjoyment of their coupling, were tighter than he had experienced since he first came into service as a bodyguard/breeder for Denarius. He moved deliberately slowly into her to let her feel every inch in as smooth and fluid a motion as possible without letting his own considerable mounting pleasure find release untill she had been thoroughly immerse in the sensation of being TRULY made love to by a man, and not simply rutted like a mating Mabari.

For her it was remarkable; the experience of being given a man's love so gently, yet still so amazingly stimulating... THIS was being made love TO, not just making love. She cried, from a place of gratitude and joy as her body clutched at his gift to it. She rolled her hips to help guide his shaft to the most sensitive areas along the top of her walls, and gasped as his tip rubbed against them in an achingly slow, smooth way that tickled them to spasms that caused her whole body to shudder with pleasure, and reflexively grip him tighter.

He smiled as she gasped for air, and her body convulsed ... her first orgasm of the night. It would be hard, harder than he had anticipated, but for the souls she saved, the lives she restored, the love she selflessly showed to his people and his wife, he would give her three more before bursting inside her. He would repeat this sweet torture five more times this night; each time he would give her more and more pleasure as it took him longer and longer to recover his seed to be released into her.

As they lay together, her arms wrapped around his neck after their last bout, she clutched him and sobbed.

"Are you alright?," he asked softly.

"I don't want to let you go...," she whispered, "please stay... I'll be a good girl, please stay with me. I don't want to be alone. I'm always alone here now. I want you to call Miriam in. Will both of you spend the night in my bed with me... please?"

He consented and Miriam walked in and climbed in on the opposite side of Lilith and the husband and wife held her gently in their arms till they all fell asleep.

The Desire Demon peeked out the door, and smiled, turned into the kitten, and snuggled into bed with them.

Just some of the many faces of love... in the dragon age.


	29. Parenting

Morrigan stared out at the morning sun from the balcony of her and Aeden's bed chambers at her daughter's estate. She closed her eyes and felt the warmth of it on her face, and smiled. "Are you going to just stand there? or are you going to speak? or are you going to scream? or are you going to hold me... my love?"

"I'm not certain what to do, but I liked the last one on the list," Aeden sighed as he wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her neck, "I thought I'd finally out lasted you last night... I must be getting old."

She reached between his legs and smiled, "Not from where our mutual friend is 'standing'."

They both laughed happily, and rocked back and forth as they held one another.

"What a long, strange, wonderous trip you're taking me on," he whispered as he kissed her full lips, "I can't thank you enough."

"Oh yes you can," she said softly, and parted his robe, "I know you can. I'm a remarkably flexible woman when it comes to ways YOU can appease me." She closed her full lips over his as she opened her own robe.

"Nothing to see here!" Varric called out to a group of Dalish grounds keepers as they paused to watch the two lovers above them, "Don't make Bianca mad."

"Calm down Varric," Aeden said, "They're on..."

Morrigan kissed him firmly, and slowly slid her tongue into his mouth, "Quit killing the mood you foolish man," she giggled after a prolonged sweet, wet silence, "and complete your quest: you may have to travel to a more mountainous region... like I did to get your pinch of ash."

"Smart mouth," he sighed as his fingers tickled her ribs.

"You're one to give me grief." she sighed as he moaned and kissed her neck," Mmmm... keep doing that."

"What?"

"Breathing, my love, keep breathing."

Lilith stood out on her balcony and smiled at her parents.

"We have an audience," Aeden whispered.

"Let her listen," Morrigan sighed as she wrapped her thigh around Aeden's hip, their bodies concealed by their robes, "I love you Aeden, I love the world we made together, the love we shared, let the old bitch come and burn us both from this earth... as long as we go together... I am happy."

"So," he whispered, "do you think she can do it?"

"What? hear us from there?"

"Get the Divine to tone down the ruckus?"

"How?"

"I can't believe she hasn't told YOU about this... her brilliant idea?"

"WHAT BRILLIANT IDEA?" Morrigan called out to her daughter.

Lilith hurried back inside.

"DON'T HOLD OUT OUT ON ME PRETTY GIRL!"

"That wasn't nice," Aeden said softly, "It's a compromise of sorts: the Templar's call off the dogs; give mage children and their parents the Choice to decide if their children should go to the Circle for training - if not, observe the family - if yes, once there, give the child the choice to go through the harrowing, or leave; THEN, if they choose to leave, without the harrowing, put them on a watch list and get a philactory - not cut away their souls... no Anders wannabes, blood mage activity better controlled. A brilliantly compassionate compromise she has come up with - reasonable, humane and far easier to implement than wrestling a Uldred."

"In a perfect world Aeden; but in spite of her accomplishments, Lilith is still just my pretty girl. She flies from lover to lover, never comprehending the disasters such entanglements may cause... and that ROOM? What she said she remembers happening in the thaig? You whipping me?"

"The Desire demon darling, she put it, and the women's fantasies in her head; then she used the enthrall to act them out - Jowen confirmed it. She hasn't gone back since Cormack made the demon Lilith's harmless pet, and 'toy'. The Tevinter torturer sent it... and Cormack 'dealt' with her. You know this. She is alright now. Trust in yourself... her goddess."

Morrigan smiled, "I do, her and our brilliant boy, using the Tevinter's to breed the army he'll use to destroy them - 'they made them, they feed them. JUSTICE.'"

"Imagine, he's creating an entire army of lava golems, made from the souls of Darkspawn... The whole of Thedas will submit... A single battle ends it all. Even the Kunari will have to bend to him. Our old friend the Arishock won't have to die. Cormack doesn't even want to kill him."

"Our boy is so like you my love."

"I can't control the minds of creatures great and small," he began," I can't..."

She kissed him again, "YOU MADE HIM... well, WE made him, and he is, like her, magnificent. Now, enough of this wasted chit-chat... make me moan lover, then let's get the key to that room of her's."

"Oh you mad woman, you sure are one wild witch of the Wildes."

"Stop trying to be funny, you'll hurt yourself... that is my job - my love."


	30. Group Therapy

It's a little thing... a demoniacal possessed kitten, an even smaller thing is doubt; both, however, can be held too tight to allow the possessor to breath, or truly live. But sometimes another small thing... a bedtime story, can lift a soul from despair: Like one of a beautiful young Malificar who rescues slaves forgotten and abandoned by the world, and restores their horribly destroyed faces for no greater reason than she loves them because they exist, and she can. And to such tales of such heroe's there is always a happy resolution to their troubles. But can it be as well...here? on this Orlesian Estate, during this sleepless, dreary night?

The door opened, that she was aware of, but who would Varric let into her chamber without announcing them? Then she knew, as the long, graceful fingers pulled her long hair away from her face, and the full, soft lips pressed gently to her cheek, "I'm sorry mommy," she sighed.

"Shhhh," Morrigan sighed into her daughter's ear, and caressed her cheek, "I'm not angry pretty girl, not at all. Your father and I just want to repay this desire demon for causing you such harm, and scaring your lovers. Where is the key?"

Lilith pointed to a jewelry box, "Under the false bottom," she whispered.

Aeden kissed his daughter's forehead and retrieved the key as Morrigan got under the covers with Lilith, wrapped her arm around he daughter's waist, and hugged her.

"Mommy? Are you going to hurt her?"

"Poor sweety...no WE aren't going to do anything."

Aeden stepped to the door and gestured to a dark figure standing in the hallway.

Morrigan glared at the figure, "One smart ass, or lewd comment about my daughter and I, and you'll be as smooth and hairless as a nug's ass."

Aeden opened the secret doorway, and stared at the lovely, curvaceous creäture, "Oh my, you are just his type... breathing. Here is something small and furry to play with you...," he opened the door the rest of the way to show a red-eyed, and swaying Oghren.

The demon shrieked in terror.

"Yup, she's heard of you," Aeden said with a smile as the dwarf disrobed and entered the room.

"Now first thing," the drunken dwarf slurred and belched, "BUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRPPPPP! feel free to fill my mind with all sorts of fantasies... I'm open to all sorts of stuff, just like you'll be - soon enough."

Aeden shut the door to the pleas for death of the desire demon.

"Now," Morrigan whispered to Lilith as Aeden sat on the bed facing their daughter, "WE are going to stay till Ariani get's here with some Elven girls who heard you feel lonely, and want to sleep in bed with you. OK?"

"Thank you Mommy," Lilith sighed and kissed her mother's hand.

"You need to talk to your goddess more, darling," Aeden sighed as he caressed his daughter's shoulder, "she loves you so much. She just want's you happy, and safe."

"I know," Lilith moaned softly and hugged Morrigan's arm tighter to her body.

"So talk to me now," Morrigan whispered, and kissed Lilith's cheek again, "or I'll tickle you."

Lilith smiled, "I'm sad mommy; Cassandra's been gone. I send notes to the chantry, but never hear back. Varric is going almost every day to report to the Divine about what we learn about the Imperium's treatment of chantry brother's and sisters, but never reports back about her... i think I may have frightened her away."

"I heard from one of Varric's contacts in the capital she's in Starkhaven," Morrigan said softly.

"Why?" Lilith asked excitedly.

"Blood mages," Morrigan sighed.

Lilith sat up in bed, "Excuse me mother. VARRIC!"

"Mistress Cousland?," Varric said as he entered, Bianca in hand.

"Starkhaven?" Lilith asked pointedly.

"I'm sorry mistress...," he started nervously, "The High Seeker didn't want you to worry; She made me promise not to tell you, till the Divine decided better against it, and sent word through an emissary that I was to tell you tomorrow morning. She feels you need your rest after what happened with the desire demon."

"We're handling that now."

"Yes Warden Commander, I smelled Oghren. Justice... if a little inhumane, is still being served."

"Back to my original question...," Lilith insisted, "Starkhaven?"

"Blood mages made a move on the Circle there. Killed dozens of Templars, kidnapped a few dozen mages, and burned down a chantry."

"It's a trap...," Lilith sighed, "Cassandra rode right into a trap." She made to get out of bed.

"Aeden," Morrigan called out.

Aeden turned to stop Lilith.

"There is no need for your lovely feet to touch the floor, Mistress Cousland," A familiar Antivan accent called from the hallway.

Aeden smiled as Zevran entered.

"Those YOU love have an exceptionally long life span... their enemy's do not." He said and gestured to the door.

Leliana ran into the room and hugged Lilith tightly, "We are so sorry we didn't tell you," she cried as she kissed her lips.

Varric looked away out of respect.

"Why did you not tell me?," Lilith sighed as she touched her lover's face, "I NEED to be there, I'm the only one who can tell who was really behind it... I have an entire army in the shadows, I am VERY useful."

"Yes you are," Cassandra sighed as she entered, "More than you know. The Divine herself want's to see you tomorrow morning"

Lilith rose to her knees, and kissed her lover deeply as the High Seeker held her shoulder's gently. "I haven't slept soundly since you left this bed," she whispered to her.

"Nor have I since I left it," the lovely Orlesian sighed into her young lover's mouth.

"I assume that is my cue to depart," Morrigan sighed.

"nonsense!," Lilith sighed, "Please stay mother, your comfortable, nothing will happen tonight, just a bevy of beautiful women SLEEPING together. I can wait till tommorow."

"YES," Leliana sighed softly as she slid up behind Morrigan, having stripped off her leather, "We haven't 'reminisced' in years."

Aeden grinned.

Morrigan stared at him with open embarrassment, then smiled mischievously, and turned to her former rival, "Kiss me," she commanded.

Leliana leaned in and obeyed, softly.

Morrigan, glared at her, "WHAT! you'll only give Lilith any passion? Like hell you'll short change me!" Morrigan pinned Leliana to the bed and kissed her soft and deeply for almost five minutes straight. Then turned to Aeden, "Is that good enough to hold you over? I know you've been waiting for it for over twenty years... happy belated birthday... now go, and let me sleep for one night. I'll ravage you tomorrow."

"No," Leliana said, "WE will ravage you tomorrow."

Morrigan stared at her in disbelief.

Leliana smiled at her.

"OK," Morrigan gasped, "WE will... ravage you. Now GO, you have enough incentive to wait a day."

Aeden smirked, then kissed Lilith, hugged Cassandra, kissed Leliana's forehead, and kissed Morrigan with a grateful passion that almost rose her from the bed."tomorrow," he sighed, "You insufferable tease."

"Tomorrow... Oh well, why not get comfortable," and she kissed him again, then pulled him down.

The room erupted in laughter as Aeden almost fell on her.

Lilith applauded her parent's for sharing her bed with her and her lovers for a night of innocent slumber.

The room got quiet as Varric, and Zevran left, and Ariani and the four girls entered and climbed into the massive bed. Just as everything was peaceful... IT happened - Oghren.

"OH YEAH! YEAH! YOU KNOW HOW TO TAKE IT DON'T YA? MAN! I HAVE NEVER SEEN A MEMBER OF YOUR GENDER DRINK THAT MUCH BOOZE AND WELL... DO 'THAT' TO. HE HE HE . NOW, WHAT DO YOU SAY WE... HEY ARE THESE WALLS SOUND PROOF?"

"NO!" They all shouted in unison.


	31. Seer

"With the offer of the blood, poured into his vessel known to his first children as 'savior', shall The Maker cause the great temple to be shaken to it's foundations, and will find them as sand. In it's ruin shall be found not rubble and destruction, but salvation, not just for the opressed but also for the oppressors. All of the great temple shall bend knee to she born of the child of Wilde and son of Highever... the Mistress - Seer of Andraste. - excerpts of a dream of the Prophetess by Brother Genitivi"

Lilith was led into the vast chamber by no less than eighteen Seekers. It was massive, the roof towering a staggering five stories above her head; a massive throne set upon a set of thirteen stone steps representative of the pyre over which Andraste stood as she was burned alive.

An older woman, lovely, but world worn stood looking out one of the masive windows that overlooked the Chantry courtyard. She smiled warmly as the massive doors were shut behind the powerful and beautiful malificar now in her presence, "They don't do you justice, the reports from my women; not even the romanticized exaggeration of our man Varric do you no credit. You are an extraordinary beauty, clearly Morrigan's daughter. YES I know your mother, well, I have been in her presence. I was in the market, disguised, surrounded by guards and she was staring at something that entranced her... your father. I have NEVER seen a woman so clearly in love."

"She is a remarkable woman," Lilith sighed, overcome by this most revered of human woman, and her obvious personal interest in her, and her family.

"I have a feeling she would be humbled to hear YOU say that."

"No, my mother..."

"'I shall be known as the mother of Lilith, not the daughter of Ashabellana, and shall die smiling.' Her words to your father."

"I thank you... my mother means the world to me. That he is her heart is all I need to know to love my father. May I ask... why have you summoned me here?"

The Divine looked up at the throne for a moment, then turned to Lilith. "If I could spare one woman the pain I bare... I would give my life for it. If I could spare the world... I would tear this building down."

Lilith stood uneasily as the Divine approached her, rolling up her sleeve.

"Tell me my secret," The older woman pleaded as if a supplicant desperate for hope before a healer, "let me know I stand before a true vessel of the Maker, and not a pretty con-artist... let me believe as the Elve's do in you, 'savior of the slaves' tell me my truth."

Lilith took hold of the Divines outstretched wrist, cut painlessly and drank deep.

The long, feather shouldered leather coat was the first thing she saw; then a young mother, tears in her eyes as a toy spun in the air without strings before the smiling face of he dirty blond infant son's crib, the young mother's astonished mother looking on; That same mother crying as that child,wrapped in the leather coat, is torn from her arms by the Templars; the woman, older, before the calous faces of Templars as she begs to see her son at the gate of the Circle, and the taunt that seals her fate, "Maybe if you were the Divine herself...," ."

Lilith looked in astonishment at the woman before her, "Anders? He was your son?"

The Divine smiled sadly, "I will curse that bitch mother of mine with my dying breath for betraying my sweet boy... my Anders."

"I...," Lilith stammered.

"All the years... they simply assumed I was virginal - never checked. I was seventeen when I had him, joined at twenty. I was fifty five when my work with abandoned women and children of the Blight landed me here. Your mother is not the only woman who loves your father so intensly. You would not believe my joy when I heard that the Warden Commander of Ferelden, the Hero of Ferelden himself, had conscripted my son into the Wardens. I was giddy for days, the Templars could not touch him, our Leliana told me herself. Would you like to meet my Ander's son? He is all I have left. They burned his apostate father's feathered coat with his body. Ser Pounce Alot?"

A small gold cat walked slowly across the marble floor to the Divine.

Lilith looked upon the cat with caution.

"Don't fear dear... he has another name, named after the spirit that inhabits it, the cleansed spirit that my son was possessed by... Justice."

"I have a kitty."

"Recently 'house-broken' I understand." the Divine said with a smirk.

Lilith smiled sweetly, and blushed

"Now tell me of this idea of yours. I long to share the compassion of Andraste... and Lilith, and not the Wrath of the Maker. I'll no longer punish every mage child for the actions of those four arrogant adult fools who blighted us."


	32. The Sentinels of Thedas

Darkness: of it were they conceived; to it they were born; and as an instrument of it were they forever fated. They, the Darkspawn, are blighted for the actions of men. How is this the actions of a just god?

Cormack frowned. His sister's love of the elven slaves was rubbing off on him... sweet little one. He looked at the Darkspawn, so eager before the lava flow to blindly leap in at his meer whim. No martyrs here, just tools.

Three hundred, that was how many lava golems he had made so far; They also looked to him as happy willing children, waiting to please their father. Had they not done it already when they became one with molten rock flesh and bone, lyrium pumping veins, and the agony of the tortured flesh of the sacrifice to mold them as one?

He moved over to the masses of the anxious unchanged, and looked at them with love and pity, "I know not what to do with you," he sighed, "Send you into the deep roads to dwell in shadow and nightmare. How can this be fair? Created to be hated, feared, and to kill, and be killed for the actions of others? Why exist?"

Cormack shook his head, "There is a grater mercy, and place for you 'I' have to offer. ALL OF YOU! BECOME AS YOUR BROTHERS!"

They marched into the lava, and into legend. The Darkspawn horde were about to become symbols of stability and safety, the Sentinels of Thedas.

If they walked upon the earth they would burn it to ash, so they traveled the Deep Roads, rising through the earth as they had as the blighted, but this time to save the world of man, not savage it.

As their human master watched and his eyes glowed gold to meld them into the molten stones on which he would build his peace, the five thousand strode into the Lava; they would keep the peace upon this world for eight hundred years, and burn as the light of hope to all Thedas.

"Rise," he whispered, and the lava bubbled as one by one the five thousand climbed from the pit; massive, molten rock and lyrium glowing from their frames, the Sentinels filled the vast room. Cormack nodded, and as one, they moved out of the chamber, headed toward the defenses of the roads to the Tevinter Imperium


	33. Lilith: Mistress Overlord of the Chantry

Euphoria, if it was the proper word, had taken hold of her. The feeling was one of a sense of such light-headedness, and increased arousal, not the result of intimacy, though that was what she was seeking now as she rushed to the High Seeker's chambers in the main hall of the Chantry, but from arriving at the moment she, and she alone, was born to reach... her destiny.

Cassandra closed her mouth over Lilith's lips as the young Malificar smiled at her lover, "You are going to make this a better world," the lovely Orleasian sighed as her finger's gently traced Lilith's nipples through her lace dress."

"No," the lovely mage sighed, "WE are. I need you and our precious Leliana to find these fools for me, bring them to the Divine, then we can make this a true 'house of Andraste', not a symbol of a male god's oppression. I cannot linger in the Chantry. I need to keep up my pubic image as 'The Mistress' of Thedas."

Cassandra dropped to her knees before her lover, and lifted the hem of her dress, "Let me be the first to kneel before you, and accept," she pulled down Lilith's silk undergarment's, "your blessing, "she kissed Lilith's navel as her fingertips caressed her lover's nether lips, then deftly pulled back the clitoral hood and lightly stroked the tender nerve cluster till Lilith gasped, and sighed, She looked up a her young lover, "Do you remember our first night together?"

Lilith smiled and pulled her dress over her head.

Cassandra smiled and once again took hold of Lilith's naked breasts, and gently caressed and massaged them as she softly closed her lips over Lilith's engorged clitoris.

Hours later Lilith stepped from the Chantry into the company of her parents, Ariani, Varric, and a contingent of escorts from the Seekers, as well as a few dozen Dahlish who had blended in with the crowd. Her face was a mask of disbelief and an almost euphoric high, "I'm sorry for the long wait."

"You needed to have your time together with Cassandra, we understand... when your mother found me in the deep roads we were..."

Morrigan smiled and kissed Aeden, "Try not to think too much, that's my job darling, just stand there being yummy."

"What did she say darling?," Aeden finally asked when Morrigan relented his mouth.

"I'm to clear all Divines from this point on to death, as well as all the higher rank. If there is a question of someone's honesty, I will taste their blood and find it; if they refuse... they will be excommunicated: I am the decider of their fate - the Overlord of the Chantry, a new office."

"So your now what? boss of the Divine?" Varric asked with a wry smirk.

"No silly," Lilith said, "But I decide if they are worthy of holding the office, by tasting of their blood, I am the last rite. If I confirm answers they gave to personal questions were honest, they get confirmed if not, they are rejected. Also, all Templar's , Knight Commanders and other officers accused of abuses will be subject to that same confirmation, and I determine their fitness for duty, or their fate within the order - including execution."

"Morrigan," Aeden sighed turning to her mother, "You can stop smiling.

"Oh my love... no I can't," Morrigan took hold of Lilith's arm, and hugged her around the waist with her other arm, "A malificar holds the fate of Templars in her hand, the fate of the future Divine, all of it is just so... JUST, and who is it? Who else other than MY daughter."

"What am I?," Aeden asked .

"Oh I'm sorry... You helped to, my pretty pony. He really is so cute."

"So I take it all the other business is done?" Varric asked, more than a little depressed, "The bordellos', the spying, the intrigue... the fun?"

"Nope," Lilith chimed in happily, "It isn't a position that I hold publicly. NO one knows my identity but the Divine, and after her... no one. The more I indulge in the darker aspects of life, the less likely I am of being the Overlord."

"The better she does the job," Morrigan sighed.

"I told her my idea."

"And?," Aeden asked anxiously.

Morrigan shook her head in anticipation of it's rejection.

"Mother I haven't answered daddy."

"I know pretty girl," Morrigan answered with a sigh," I've been in the company of these hypocrites all my life. They see Flemeths and Ander's everywhere they look, in the eyes of children."

"You have no idea how right you are mother...," she agreed, "It will be a slow process, but it will start soon. We need to get rid of potential Merediths first. I need to be in Orlea for the entire season. You'd love to be there mother: they'll bring all suspected of zealotry; Knight Commanders will be brought to me bound, hooded, and on their knees for my tasting. If what has been told to the Divine by first hand witnesses, also cleared by me, is found to be true... they will be excommunicated, arrested, possibly executed if the crime fits. Including the killing and undeserved 'tranquiling' of of a mage. They will be replaced by Knight Commanders like Knight Commander Cullen of Kirkwall; compassionate people who look to educate the inexperienced, not bully them out of fear."

"Well, that is a change isn't it?," Aeden responded "The beginning of the age of compassion. Now all we need to do is bring all of Thedas to the same table, and ensure the rights of mages to hold titles, and own land and businesses, let people see them as what they are... people."

"And what of Blood Mages?," Varric asked.

"Leave them to Cormack," Lilith sighed, "and his new friends."


	34. The Promise

The High Dragon soared above the Orleasian capital, circled once and flew off in the direction of the Tevinter Imperium.

Aeden Cousland and his Morrigan sat watching their grandchildren playing in the main garden between the two great halls of the mansion.

"Good thing she doesn't scare them when she does that," Morrigan noted as their daughter passed over the horizon, "I could hardly handle it when she shrieked as a babe, imagine these four at once."

"I'd be more concerned with their getting used to seeing her naked when she changes into the dragon,"

"Why?," Morrigan asked almost insulted, "You Couslands and your societal propriety. Our little girl has a breathtaking body, it is as worthy of viewing as a sunset, natural. Cassandra and the loon have exquisite taste."

Aeden smiled at her as she gazed down at the little babes rolling around about her feet.

She gazed up at him briefly, and blushed, "Stop it," she sighed as she smiled, and rubbed her neck.

"Stop what?"

"Oh, you are funny," she whispered softly, "looking at me as you are... like there is a sun glowing from my eyes. I am trying to be grandmotherly and you are making me feel... like we are back in our tent in Ferelden."

"Our tent?"

"Our tent, and the earth we sanctified with our love," she bated her eyes at him for a moment, then looked stern, "Don't keep making me say these things. I had a hard enough time admitting them to myself."

"I didn't," he whispered as he kissed her mouth.

She lingered in the kiss as the four children stared at them.

Aeden, once more, noticed their audience first, "we have a..."

"Problem with your focus," Morrigan finished, and laughed softly as she caressed his face, "I am over here foolish old man, my lips are over here, my tongue, my heart, your mate, your friend, your love" she kissed him softly, keeping her hands on his face to keep him from turning away.

A few sudden gusts of wind blew across the garden, and sounds of massive sails caught by the winds fill the air. Neither cared.

"Usually a high dragon hovering over a pair of lovers in a garden with four babes at their feet would be cause for alarm," Aeden sighed as he tasted Morrigan's long neck, "sing for her... my love."

Morrigan moaned sweetly, and giggled.

Lilith flew off once more.

Morrigan stared into his eyes in wonder, "Say it again," she gasped.

"What?"

"Stop being funny," she said in almost desperate sincerity, "say it."

"My love," he said softly as he touched her cheek as if caressing a cloud of smoke he didn't wish to disperse, "my one love, my true love, my forever ONLY love," and kissed her once more.

"Mmmm," she moaned, "I have a gift for you my blabber-mouthed love."

"Hey, be nice."

"Would you still want me?"

"NO, but be nice," he joked.

"Well," she began playfully, "I COULD be nice... or, I could offer to fulfill the promise I made to you the other night when we were packed like so many refugees into Lilith's bed."

"You mean you and?"

Morrigan nodded, "she's waiting upstairs in our bedroom... well her and the Maker."

Aeden suddenly gestured to Ariani and Varric, "Watch them in the room adjacent ours. Get Merrill for young Aeden, he looks hungry, and it's been decades since Morrigan produced milk."

Morrigan looked shocked, "Are you challenging me? Are you saying I can't do it a third time?"

"I never said...," he stammered."

"If it's a boy, I'll name him after your father, a girl, your mother... but make no mistake, I WILL give birth to our child nine months from this night."

Aeden escorted her up the stairs to their chambers once the babies were taken care of and put to their cribs in the adjacent chambers. He was mildly amused by the sound of a lute as they walked in the hall, "When did she learn to play the lute?"

"Better than her caterwauling," Morrigan mused.

They entered their room to find Leliana seated on a couch, playing the lute - naked.

Aeden smiled, "Promising start."

Leliana glanced up, "Take her to bed Aeden... carry her. It is your anniversary after all."

Morrigan blushed.

Aeden smiled, "Of what?"

"The ring," Morrigan sighed, "the day I gave you the ring. Good bit of butting in, rouge. Do you still remember how to ply your trade with me? Or has Lilith broken you of your desire for my body? I admit I need your skills tonight. Not that he isn't gifted, but the window for pregnancy at my age is closing and I'm less confident of my chances for keeping my womb open long enough for him to finish in time if he starts too late or goes off too weak."

Aeden snatched Morrigan up and carried her to their bed, slowly stripped away her clothes as Leliana slipped between her thighs, propped Morrigans thighs over her shoulders and lightly brushed her full lips over the raven haired beauties nether lips till she gripped the silk sheets, and the bard licked her now wet sex, and softly teased her clitoris with the tip of her tongue.

"Take her Aeden," Morrigan gasped, "it will encourage her to be more ardent to me, prep me for you... please."

Aeden took up place as Leliana curved her back, and presented herself to her former lover. He dropped his pants and undergarments, then slowly penetrated her, eliciting an audible gasp from her as he did.

"That feels wonderfuly familiar," the Orlesian sighed as she was breached for the first time by him in over two decades.

Morrigan sighed as Leliana 's attentions became far more intense and she soon felt her whole sex respoding to the gentle ministrations from the gifted assassin, and former courtesan who also seemed to be aware of Morrigan's level of arousal, strongly corresponding with both her own as well as Aedens.

"Take her Aeden," Leliana sighed as he took her within reach of her own moment of pleasure.

Aeden slid out of her and into Morrigan with remarkable ease and practiced care, letting her feel him inside her, uniting them mentally before proceeding to complete the prophesy she made.

Morrigan arched her back as one last time her love planted his seed into her womb... and they gave the world one more Cousland to worry about.

After all, the present two were not playing nice with the other adult mage children... in Tevinter.


	35. The One

OPEN FIELD OUTSIDE A TEVINTER VILLAGE

Hard to believe any man would run from her as she strode up to him naked... let alone an entire squad of men, running for their lives - good thing she prefered girls - it might have hurt her feelings; poor darling Lilith. Was it something she said? A look she gave? The fact she just turned back from a High Dragon three times the size of this Tevinter village after eating the head Tevinter High Magister in charge of the district and decimating the rest of the standing army in the region? But that was so three minutes ago... now she just wanted a little information; to ask directions; basically to drink several quarts of Tevinter red... and no one wanted to help a girl out! - men.

Lilith smiled as they tried to scale the wall of the fortifications that the villagers had locked down as she wreaked havoc on their forces. She was not going to destroy the village, nor harm any homes or civilians. This 'invasion' was about the desolation of the blood Magisters: the cabal responsible for the slave trade, the fear of mages, and believed to be conspiring to take over the minds of all of Thedas ruling families. Not nice. So, her and her brother were going to destroy them utterly... and she was going to look good doing it, so she needed some new clothes, preferably silk. The High Magister had a memory relating to a shop nearby that had just her taste... STRAPLESS!- she was almost giddy. Her problem was he was digested before she could get a good idea where it was. However there were plenty of fleeing soldiers who could help her; if they would just stop screaming.

The High Magister had been a lifelong practitioner of the force school a master, really, after sixty years of study... now Lilith was. She pulled them all together, using the art, the panic in their collective faces almost amused her - till it worked. They slammed together, breaking bones, fracturing their skulls, knocking most of them out. some of them still moved, so, she lifted the mass of them up into the air and brought them down hard, crushing them into the ground... not a living soul among them. No living blood. She had not ment to be so brutal... so like a Tevinter. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be," a soft, male voice said comfortingly from behind her as a plain cloak was placed about her naked shoulders, "They may not have been Magisters, but they were far less than human."

She turned.

He was half elf, half human, and a breathtaking example of both in both the beauty of his eyes and the undisguised compassion that he gazed at her with, unrestrained... not lust. He took her breath away.

"I," she sighed as her breath returned, "I... thank you. I still, didn't have to kill them all. They were just soldiers. My father was a soldier. Are you a soldier?" She was confused, wonderfully caught off-balance by him.

"No," he said, and smiled warmly, "I'm just a common man..."

"I disagree," she sighed as her eyes lingered in the warmth issuing from his, "There is NOTHING common about you."

He blushed.

She kissed his cheek. "I genuinely don't care about the answers to these questions," she started, "But... do you like Orlea? and the Orleasian culture?"

"Only when I'm awake."

She smiled, then continued "AND if a woman who loves you were to also love another woman...?"

"I couldn't thank them both enough."

She smiled sweetly and blushed brighter, he was funny... just like her father. Then she became self-conscious, "I've done things... I've killed. I'm not worthy of your kindness, your friendship, your..."

He kissed her forehead, "Why do I have the feeling if YOU killed someone - this world is far better for it?"

She cried.

He wiped her tears away, "Don't cry... your eyes are too pretty to weep."

She kissed his lips softly, deeply, gratefully, finally relenting when she needed to breath, "I need clothes. This garment is too dear to me to sully with blood."

"Here I was following a dragon, and found an angel."

"Would you follow that angel to Orlea?" (perhapse even to an altar?) She asked nervously, her heart racing in her chest faster than ever before... what was this? He was a ... HE? What would she tell Cassandra? She fell in love on first sight... With a FARMER? Would she be willing to share her - with a man?

"I would... if the angel would follow me first to a store in the village that sells some very nice silk dresses."

"Happily," she sighed as she took his hand in hers, "But we need to hurry, I need to get to the capital before someone else arrives there and people like you get caught in the way of... well, I just hope they'll listen to a dragon as you have."


	36. Lesson Number One

The blood Magisters of Tevinter were ready for them; they had prepared for all contingencies; they had amassed a sizable army of men, and demons. They were on fire - no, really, they were on fire - smoldering masses of flesh, bone, steel and shrieking for damnation souls. The Sentinels had arrived.

The Tevinter's tried to fight, then tried to run, then tried to hide, then tried to bargain... with the Sentinels; missing the point of Lava Golems - in the Dragon Age.

Cormack had tried diplomacy: "Little blood mage, little blood mage, let me in... not by the pointy goatee on your pointy chin chin? Then I'll huff, and I'll... ah sod it - RISE!"

The Sentinels tore through the solid granite floor like tearing through air, and released the full fury of their innate desire to melt and pummel small fleshy things with an almost child-like joy that warmed Cormack's heart, as well as the surrounding landscape. Still, Cormack was concerned about where Lilith had gotten off to, and where were the civilians? There was nothing like the reassuring shrieking, and ill arranged anarchy of fleeing innocent civilians as your respective Lava Golem army melted and squashed the enemy troops to let you know you were doing the 'right' thing - winning.

He strode through the ensuing chaos, turning the odd abominations against the Magisters who sent them and had managed to somehow escape the Sentinels, so his time wasn't entirely ill spent, or wasted... when he finally came upon Lilith.

She was standing admiring herself in a huge mirror: dressed in a gold, and silver fringed strapless black silk dress with an embroidered high dragon down one side, and a high cut slit up the other side.

"Strapless? Wow, the things you can conjure up little one. All I can make are 'these' things," He said gesturing to the Lava Golems as they incinerated a blood magister's wardrobe, "HEY Carefull, that stuff looked pretty good... for a mages wardrobe. Strange, no garters this time. You would not believe the amount of frilly women's undergarments I've found in this place - In the MENS wardrobes!... wild place. Speaking of 'Wild', you do know what mother will say about that dress?"

Lilith looked herself over, approvingly, "Mmmmm, 'Where's mine?'," and then she began to recount her little innocent foray into the Tevinter hinterland, "ANYWAY I just met the most remarkable man...,"

Cormack was mildly astonished at his sisters seeming indifference to the continued carnage around her as she went on at a thousand breathless words a minute in her description of her 'farmer'.

"His name is Fenrill, he's beautiful, he's kind, he's a mage, he's tall, he's beautiful, he's a farmer..."

"You said beautiful, twice - TWICE - in five seconds."

"Don't interrupt!"

"Just saying..." he stammered with a smirk.

Just then, Cormack was gratefully distracted by the comparatively relaxing sounds of Lava Golem mischief as it rang in the breeze... interrupting Lilith, infuriating her to no end - so like her mother.

BLAM! VAROOSH! "AHHHHHHHH!" "NO! PLEASE! PLEASE! I'LL...!" CRUNCH! SPLURCH!

"Splurch?" Cormack gasped, "SPLURCH?!" He could barely contain his giddiness, "SPLURCH!"

"Third time in three seconds Cormack," Lilith fumed, her beautiful eyes boring into her giant brother.

Cormack roared in joy, "Ah use an ice spell on yourself - MOTHER!"

"Flattery won't work...," Lilith smiled in spite of herself, "splurch."

Cormack roared again, trying to steady himself on a lava golem, and not getting burned, "I mean... WHERE is the dignity in going to the fade with THAT sound? SPLURCH?!"

Lilith watched her brother revel in the misery of the blood Magisters, and saw once more why he was to be Emperor: He didn't take anything seriously but injustice, and never let anyone force him to act, not even Morrigan any longer. Lilith by contrast was still swayed by the simplest glance from her goddess. She could never fully be free from her mother's influence, and that is the last thing even Morrigan wanted.

The key, as Lilith saw it was not to subjugate the other kingdoms, as Orlea had and the Imperium before her, but to unite the laws under one universal standard that would be upheld by all; it's enforcement by the other states, and the threat of the Sentinels. Since there was no upkeep needed for the Sentinels, there was no need to pay anything for their protection; and since there was no 'rule' but one there was hopefully no need to lean on any states so long as they didn't violate it in written law or practice; and it read simply... EVERYONE IS EQUAL: FREE FROM BONDAGE, PERSECUTION FOR RACE OR NATURE OF BIRTH (IE MAGE/ DWARF/ CASTLESS/ CITY ELF, ETC.) SO LONG AS THAT CITIZEN OBSERVES AND RESPECTS THE RIGHTS OF ALL OTHERS, AND LIVES WITHIN THE LAWS OF THE STATE. THE LAW EXCLUDES THE OFFICERS OF THE CHANTRY - WHO ARE SUBJECT TO NEW, COMPLIANT, SELF RULE. ANY STATE LEADERSHIP VIOLATING THE RIGHTS OF ANY CITIZEN OF THEDAS... WILL HAVE IT'S RIGHTS OF AUTONOMY RESCINDED. The leaders of the Imperium violated the inalienable rights of the elves, so...

The 'Attack' began at eight o'clock in the morning, and within two hours ALL of the blood Magisters were dead, or wishing they were that lucky... there were other Darkspawn that needed feeding - and female magister... 'company'. THIS was the fate ment for those rulers who abused their freedom, and, as with Tevinter, Cormack would subjugate their realm under his authority, and that of his heirs.

All that remained was to get them all to sign the document that would allow ALL citizens of Thedas equal rights under the law, and that would take place in the palace of the High Tevinter Magister that had only just recently been changed - unofficial, as he had only just been crushed into a force ball. STILL, by the laws of dueling, his replacement was... Lilith Cousland.


	37. The Guest

**Here it is the end of my first fan fic novel. I'd like to thank you for reading. The sequel is tentatively entitled "Divine Intervention"**

Ten months from the fall of the Tevinter Imerium, and the living was easy; not one act insurrection; the nations who signed the pact on that day that formed the base of the Empire knew nothing but prosperity, safety, and peace; the Kunari had backed away from the continent; and Cormack had retired from trying to make the Sentinels laugh. Lilith, however, had taken care to set up the Tevinter chantry with a proliferation of safeguards and a veritable army of Seekers, and Varric's agents littering the streets and taverns. She also added a few necessities: no less than ten new bordellos, fifteen new taverns, and thirty-eight new silk dress makers shops - in the capital alone - EVERYONE here wore women's fashions after all. She was ever so practical.

When the pair finally went home to Orlea, there were a few 'changes', not the least Bryce Cousland the Second, and another - Mr, and Mrs. Aeden and Morrigan Cousland. The two had finally married on the day Bryce was born, in a joint Elvish/Chantry ceremony by the Chief Dahlish Elder and the Divine herself. In attendance were the royal families of ALL nations of Thedas, as well as all Knight Commanders, Cassandra, Leliana... and Flemeth.

The old woman had stood on the hill as the ceremony took place, her eyes never leaving her daughter. A Dahlish archer who spotted her described her countenance as serenely peaceful... and joyful. She turned to him, smiled genuinely, and said, "She looks lovely. As for the rest... give them one day without my grandson's golems, and they will rip each other asunder. This is no great empire, it's a carefully regulated playground. Do be a good man and tell my daughter to keep her wits about her... more now than ever; oh, and that she shouldn't deny my granddaughter this day out of fear of me... I've tucked Lilith in in Tevinter every night for the last week. That girl is obsessed with silk; I need to put a heavy cover over her so she doesn't freeze at night."

The Elf was rooted to the spot in terror.

Flemeth grinned, "I don't want to possess her; I'm having too much fun watching her. SHE is going to be a sobbing mess, however, over missing this day. Tell HER something, my bright little pretty thing: 'When your enemy no longer stand on clear ramparts and wave flags... fear for your lives and THEN prepare to fight.' They may have defeated the Magisters, but they have not defeated the ones responsible for their crimes... not by a long shot. Three of the original four are still out there... the defilers. Trust me, I know; and as long as THEY remain, well, there are still three other old gods to be baited, and Cormack is all too mortal. But kill the Magisters, and you end the Blights. Good luck."


End file.
